What If
by xXpowerUPXx
Summary: What if Detective Kate Beckett didn't meet Richard Castle because of the Tisdale case? What if they were childhood friends? Best friends even? What if Johanna Beckett never died in that alley? AU. Set way before season 1.
1. Chapter 1

**Rick Castle, Kate Beckett and Alexis age is 28, 25 and 5 respectively.**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Castle.**

* * *

There was a knock on the door. Rick got up and opened the door to be greeted by his best friend and childhood friend, Kate Beckett.

"Kate!" Rick said happily.

"Surprise!" Kate threw her arms around his neck and hugged him.

"Hey..." he said as he hugged back. When they pulled away, he said, "Hey..."

"Hey yourself," Kate replied with a smile.

"You look great, by the way," he said.

"Thanks. You don't look bad yourself, Ricky," she teased.

"C'mon in," Rick invited.

The moment Kate Beckett entered the loft, she was attacked by one Alexis Castle.

"Kate!" Alexis shouted excited as she ran towards her.

Kate bent down and scooped Alexis up. "Hey lil' Red!" Kate said as she spun Alexis around before carrying her on her hip.

"Did you miss me?" Alexis asked.

"Of course I missed you!"

"Kate, I'll be in the office. Be back in a few. Okay?"

"Okay..." With that, Rick retreated to his office.

Beckett set Alexis down and began tickling her. "Did _you_ miss _me_?"

"Kate! Ah! Haha! Stop! Please!" Alexis shouted as she laughed.

"Tell me you miss me and then I'll stop."

"Okay! Okay! I missed you!" Then Kate stopped tickling her and help her up. "Good. Now.." Beckett knelt down to her height. "Where's Grams?"

"She's out of town," Alexis replied.

"And your mom?" Kate asked.

Alexis began to mumble. Before Kate could say anything, the guest room door burst open and Meredith stormed out of it. She walked down the stair with her suitcase.

"Richard!"

"What?" Rick asked as he came out of the office.

"Who is this? And what is she doing with my daughter?" Meredith demanded.

"This is my friend, Kate. She's visiting."

"Actually... I'm staying," Kate spoke.

"No way! Here in New York?" Rick asked.

"Yup. Just enrolled myself in the police academy here in New York. I have a few months off before school starts."

"Plan on being a cop, I see?" Rick teased.

"Yeah," Kate replied. Before she could say more, Meredith cut in and spoke.

"Sorry to interrupt but.. How long have you two known each other?"

"Since high school," they said at the same time. They looked at each other and smiled.

"Kate was ah... She was my neighbour back then," Rick explained further.

"Right... And why haven't I seen you before?" Meredith asked as she took a step closer to Kate.

"You don't need to explain to her, Kate. And Meredith? You have no right to interrogate her like she's some low-life criminal," he turned to Beckett and said, "See what I did there?"

"Hmm yeah.. I saw," Kate couldn't help but smile at his antics.

He then added, "Now, if you don't mind... I would like you to go. You don't want to miss your flight."

"Fine!" With that, Meredith stormed out.

"What happened between you two?"

"I'll tell you later," he said.

"But right now.." he paused and carried Alexis on his shoulder, "We gotta get this little red riding hood to school!"

Alexis began giggling. "Daddy! Put me down!" He did as he was told.

"Go get ready."

"Kay," Alexis said as she ran up to her room to get ready for school.

"What happened, Rick?" Kate asked.

"Meredith happened. I caught her cheating on me with her director. The nerve of that woman!" Rick complained. "So... I just finalized the divorce and I'm a free man. Got full custody to Alexis but Meredith gets to visit if she wants to."

"Wow... A lot has happened while I was gone, huh?"

"Yeah... Anyways, how's collage? I thought you wanted to be a lawyer," he asked.

"I did but I realized that I could make an even more difference being a cop. I still get to give the people the justice they deserve," Kate said.

"You know... Stanford was amazing but it wasn't my calling."

"Wow... You're really remarkable, Kate..."

She blushed. "Thanks, Rick."

"No, really... You're an extraordinary person."

"So I've heard.."

Kate's hazel green eyes met his ocean blue ones. They just stared at each other. He gave her a warm smile that made her blush. He chuckled.

"What?" she looked away, hoping to hide the blush.

"You look adorable when you blush," he commented.

That made her blush even more. She refused to look at him, so she had her eyes fixed on the ground. He chuckled again. Suddenly, Kate found herself in his arms. The feeling inside of her was wrong but it felt so right.

"I missed you, Kate," he whispered softly.

The faint whisper was barely audible but she heard what she needed to hear. His voice made her tingle inside and made her legs weak. She just held onto him tighter and bury her head in his chest.

"I missed you too, Rick," she replied.

It was amazing, the height difference. If Kate was wearing her stiletto heels, she would have been almost the same height as Rick. Without the heels, she was able to rest her head on his chest. She could hear his steady heartbeat as he breathed in and out.

After a moment of silence, they pulled away just as Alexis came down the stairs.

"Ready!"

"Alright, pumpkin. Let's go!"

Alexis went up to Kate and held her hand, "Kate? Can you send me off too? It's been a while since you did the last time."

"It _has_ been a while, hasn't it? I'd love to, lil' Red but I have to meet my mom and dad and get settled first."

"Okay..." Alexis said disappointedly.

Kate knelt and said, "How about this? You let your daddy send you off today, and I'll pick you up later. We could go get ice cream and you can tell me everything I missed while I was gone. How about that?"

"Really? Okay!" Alexis said with a smile.

"Alexis? Why don't you go downstairs and wait for me in the car?"

"I don't want to.." Alexis whined.

"Alright fine. Cover your ears and keep your eyes closed. _No_ peeking."

She did as she was told. Rick Castle chuckled and looked over at Kate Beckett.

"Can I drop you off?" he asked softly.

"Um.. No. I'm good. You might wanna hurry up. I don't think Alexis could keep her eyes shut for much longer."

"You're right. See you later?"

"Definitely," Kate said with a huge smile.

He smiled back and pecked her cheek. She blushed. He then told Alexis that she could remove her hands and opened her eyes. Then Alexis saw Kate waving at the two of them before walking out of the loft.

"Alright, pumpkin! Let's get you to school!"

"Yay!"

* * *

While they were in the car, Alexis asked suddenly.

"Hey daddy? Is Kate your girlfriend?"

"W-what? No! _No_.. She's not. Why would you think that she is?" Rick asked.

"Well... You two hug and kiss.. I just thought.."

"Well, she's not."

"Do you want her to be?" Alexis asked.

"What? Alexis, what's with all the questions?"

"I like Kate. She's very nice."

"Yes, she is. You're avoiding the question."

"And _you've_ been avoiding _mine_," she retorted.

"Don't turn it on me. I taught you how to do that."

"Fine. It's just that.. Kate always try to spend time with me.. She's better than mommy ever was. I wish she was my mother.."

Rick pulled his daughter in for a side hug. "Oh Alexis.. Your mother loves you but.. She lives all the way in L.A. Your mother and I have had our differences but we still love you."

"Do you like her?"

"Who? Kate?"

She nodded. "Honestly? Yeah, I do. I've liked her since the day I met her but that is our little secret, okay pumpkin?"

"Okay," Alexis said with a smile.

* * *

**That is all I have for now. Tell me what you guys think!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! I got so much positive reviews yesterday. I woke up and there were like 9 reviews and that's more than I usually get in a day. Thank you for reviewing and as promised, I will continue.**

**Disclaimer: I do Not own Castle in any way but I wish I did though.**

* * *

Kate Beckett entered her parent's home. Nothing's changed over the years. She looked around for her parents. It didn't look like anyone was home but she just had to make sure.

"Mom? Dad? Anyone home?" Kate called out.

Then Kate's father, Jim Beckett popped out of nowhere, startling her.

"Hey Katie!"

"Oh god! Dad!" Kate exclaimed.

"Sorry... Didn't mean to scare you," he said as he raised his arms up in defense.

"I wasn't scared. I was just startled," Kate pointed out.

"Mmmhmm.. Keep telling yourself that, Katie," he teased.

Kate burst out giggling as she hugged her father. "I missed you, Dad.."

"Katie?" A voice called out from the bedroom. It was her mother, Johanna Beckett. Kate pulled away and smiled at her.

"Hi Mom..." It's been seven years since that incident in that alley. Johanna was stabbed but someone saved her life. Luckily, she made it. Kate wouldn't know what she would do if she lost her. They never knew who saved her, they just knew _someone_ did.

Kate walked up to her mother and gave her a hug. Then her father joined in. Man, did she miss them.

"So? How was collage?" Johanna asked her daughter when they pulled away.

"It was fine but I think I'm not going to be a lawyer."

"I thought it was your dream to be the first female Chief of Justice," her mother said.

"Yeah but I feel that I can do more than that. I want to be a cop. A detective even. That way, I give the victims their voice and get the justice they deserve."

Johanna beamed at her daughter. "I raised a remarkable daughter. I'm so proud of you, Katie," she said.

"Thanks, mom."

"What kind of detective are you hoping for?" Jim asked.

"Homicide maybe?"

"This has nothing to do with that mystery crime writer of yours, _is it_?" Jim asked with a hint of tease in his voice.

Kate blushed. "Dad! No! It's not like that!" He raised an eyebrow.

"No, really! I think that there's more purpose than.." she stopped her sentence short as she saw that her father was holding back the laughter. She hit him playfully in the arm.

"Dad!" she exclaimed.

He burst out laughing. When he saw the look on his wife's face, he quickly stopped and left the living room for the bedroom. Johanna lead her daughter to the couch and they sat in silence for a while before Johanna spoke up.

"You want to talk about it, sweetie?" Jo asked.

"What's there to talk about? Rick and I are just friends," Kate said.

"But you like him, don't you?" Jo asked.

Kate let out a sigh. She could never lie to her mom but she herself doesn't know it yet. "I don't know... I think I do but..."

"But what?"

"He just got a divorce with his wife because she cheated on him. Right now, he needs a friend more than anything else. I want to be there for him and his daughter."

"My god.. What did I do to deserve such an extraordinary daughter?"

"You know... That's the second time I've heard someone call me "extraordinary" or "remarkable"..." Kate smiled to herself. "Rick called me that a few hours ago."

"What do I _do_, mom?" Kate asked softly.

"What you want to do.. Be there for him and his daughter. Every thing else will fall into place in time."

Kate smiled at her mother. Then her phone buzzed. Kate whipped out her phone from her pocket. It was a text from Rick Castle.

_Can I steal you away for lunch? And maybe a stroll in the park afterwards?  
- RC_

Kate's smile widen.

**You bet. Where do you have in mind?  
-KB**

_Shhh! It's a surprise. - RC_

**Then how do you suppose we meet up?  
- KB**

_I'm outside your parent's place. - RC_

"You've got to be kidding me!" Kate exclaimed.

"What?" her mother asked.

Kate got up and walked to the door. She opened it and was greeted with flowers. The flowers were lowered to revealed none other than Richard Castle.

"Hey," he said.

Kate's smiled widened. "Hi.. Well, this is definitely a surprise. I can't believe that you remembered this place."

"How can I not? I walked you home every single day after school."

She chuckled. He smiled at her. He then handed her the flowers.

"These are for your parents. Not for you."

"Gee, Castle, way to talk to a girl."

"So, it's _Castle_ now, huh?" he said as he raised an eyebrow.

"Shut up."

"Are you ready?"

"Yeah. Let me just say goodbye." Kate walked back inside and hugged her mother goodbye. When she pulled away, Kate made her way to the bedroom to say goodbye to her father.

"Hi Mrs Beckett."

"Oh, stop it with the formalities. Call me Johanna or Jo."

"Um.. okay then."

"So how are you, Rick?" Jo asked.

"I'm fine. By the looks of your bookshelf, I can tell that you're a fan of my work. So you know about my books."

"Observant I see. Well, I'm not the _only_ Beckett who likes your work, Rick," Jo winked as Kate walked out of the room.

"What's going on here?" Kate asked.

"Nothing important. Just chatting," Jo said.

"Okay then. Bye mom. Take care."

"You too, Katie."

Then Castle and Beckett left the house. Castle began to walk and Beckett followed.

"Mind telling me where we're going?"

"You'll see."

* * *

An hour of talking and walking, they reached their destination. It was Kate's and Rick's favourite diner.

"Remy's?" Kate asked.

"Yeah... It's the first time we met before we actually met in school."

"You remembered? All these years?"

"I'd never forget."

Kate smiled as she blushed. He was so incredibly sweet. He reached and opened the door for her. She walked in and found that their usual seat is unoccupied. She took a seat and Rick took a seat across her.

"I can't believe that you brought me here."

"Of course. This place brings back lots of memory. Especially our first goodbye..."

"Yeah..."

* * *

_18 year old Kate Beckett walked into the diner and was greeted by 21 year old Rick Castle. They exchanged smiles as Kate sat down across him._

_"Okay, so... You got me here. What's up?" Rick said with a smile._

_"I just got accepted to Stanford!" Kate said excitedly._

_His smile faded. "W-what?"_

_"Yeah! I thought you'd be happy for me," Kate said._

_"No, I am! It's just that... Isn't Stanford in California? I won't get to see you anymore."_

_"I know but.. I'll be back during my breaks and we could see each other then, okay?"_

_"Why does this feel strangely like a goodbye?" he asked._

_"It's not a goodbye. More like... See you later."_

_"I'm gonna miss you, Kate.."_

_"I'm gonna miss you too, Rick."_

_Kate then smiled and pulled out her phone. "C'mon. Sit beside me. I want to take a picture."_

_He chuckled, "Are you serious?"_

_She nodded. "What? Now?" Rick asked._

_"Don't be such a baby, Ricky."_

_With a sigh, he got up and sat beside her. She moved closer and leaned in and smiled. He watched her move closer and it made his heart beat faster. When she started counting down from three, he looked into the phone camera and smiled. After they took the picture, they moved even closer to look at it._

_"It's a keeper. Thanks, Rick!" she looked up from the phone to see that they are inches away from each other._

_"I.. um.." Kate struggled to find the words._

_He leaned in but she said, "I.. Rick.. I have to go.."_

_He stopped and looked down. "Of course.. I'm sorry," he said softly._

_He moved away. "It's fine. Stuff happen," she said._

_"Hey... Don't miss me too much," she teased._

_"Don't worry. I won't."_

_She hit his arm playfully as she laughed._

_"Ow! Kidding! I'm kidding!" he said._

_"Okay. I really gotta go."_

_"I'll drop you off," he offered. _

_She smiled. "I'd like that.."_

* * *

25 year old Kate Beckett smiled to herself and looked out at the window.

"So much has changed since then." Kate looked at him, "I remembered that... no one could separate us. We were like two peas in a pod. Even after you graduated."

"Yeah.."

"I've been meaning to ask you... When did you and Meredith get divorced?"

"When Alexis was three. I couldn't get Meredith to stay here long enough to sign the papers. But now that she has, I'm single and ready to mingle," he joked.

"_Seriously?_" Kate raised and eyebrow at him.

"I'm kidding. I wouldn't want to meet new people anyways. I'd rather stay home and hang out with the two beautiful ladies in my life."

"What? Alexis and your mother?" Kate joked.

"No. Alexis and.. _you_," he said.

She blushed. "You think _I'm_ beautiful?"

"Of course. Who wouldn't? You'd have tons of guys following you, waiting for you if you wanted to. You're stunning, Kate."

"Thanks, Rick." She looked at her watch.

"Oh shit! I have to pick up, Alexis."

"Katherine Beckett? Did you just swore?" he teased.

"Shut up. It's not like _you've_ never done it before." She got up. "And besides, I'll never do it in front of your daughter." She kissed his cheek and left the diner.

* * *

**I rewrote this chapter three to four times because I keep forgetting that Castle and Beckett aren't the same age. I thought through it and I decided to change some things. So, they are now like... 3 years apart I think. Kate being 25 and Rick being 28. It makes more sense. I made the adjustments in Chapter 1. You guys can re-read it if you want.**

**I also changed when they met. They met in High school when Kate was just a sophomore while Rick was a senior. I'm going to write how they met soon. Tell me what you guys think of this chapter. Review! Have a nice day.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Wow. I am overwhelmed by how you guys react to my fanfic. Thank you guys so much! So, here's chapter 3. If you guys find anything wrong in this chapter, do send me a PM and I'll do the necessary adjustments.**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Castle.**

* * *

Kate waited outside of Alexis' school. As soon as she heard the school bell ring, her eyes headed for the school gate. Kids began to swarm out of the school, running. Kate was too busy searching for Alexis when she felt someone hug her. She looked down and saw the little red head.

"Kate!" Alexis said happily.

"Hey Lil' Red!" Kate exclaimed.

"You came!"

"I said I would, didn't I?" Kate replied with a smile.

Then a man walks up to Kate with a boy by his side.

"Hi, I'm Ethan," the man said.

"I haven't seen you around before. You new in town?" he asked.

"Sort of. I grew up in New York but I just got back from California."

"Great place, California.. Is she your daughter? She's adorable."

Before she could reply, Alexis spoke up. "Mommy, c'mon! Daddy's waiting!"

"Daddy, huh? I guess I better get going. C'mon James," the man, Ethan said to the boy.

"Alexis, what was that for?"

"Mr Bennett does that to all single mothers."

"Does what? We were just talking."

"He was trying to ask you out," Alexis pointed out.

"What's wrong with that? I haven't had a date in years."

"Oh.. Are you mad?" Alexis asked softly.

"No, I'm not mad. I'm glad you told me. Otherwise, I'd be dating a player. No one likes that."

"C'mon. I left your daddy at Remy's. If we're quick, we can let him pay for the ice cream," Kate said.

"Yay! Ice cream!"

* * *

Kate Beckett and Alexis Castle reached the diner in the nick of time. They bumped into Rick Castle.

"Kate... I thought you weren't coming back."

"I wasn't but then since I'm bring lil' Red to have some ice cream, I thought why not let her daddy pay for her?"

"After all... She _is_ your _only_ daughter, _right_ Castle?"

"You're playing me.."

"Please daddy?" Alexis pouted.

"C'mon Castle. You can't say no that face," Kate said as she mimicked the face.

"Are you kidding me?" he asked.

Looking at their puppy dog face, a smile crept on his face. He couldn't say no to those two. He sighed and moved aside to let them in the diner, signalling that they have won the battle.

"Thanks, daddy!" Alexis said before walking in and taking Kate's and Rick's usual seat.

"Yeah.. Thanks, _daddy_," Kate teased.

"Oh shut up. It's not fair that the two of you gang up on me. Besides, I was going to say yes anyways."

"Mmhm.. Yeah, okay. Whatever you say, Ricky," she teased as she walked in.

He walked in with a sigh and sat at their table. "I'm never going to win this, am I?" Rick asked.

"No, probably not," Kate said as she gave Alexis a light fist bump.

* * *

Once they were done, Rick paid the bill again and they headed to the park, as originally planned. Kate and Alexis walked ahead, hand-in-hand, towards the swing set. Rick just stared at the in awe. Kate let Alexis ran ahead and sat on the swings. Kate turned around and caught Castle staring. She smiled and gestured him to come. He was snapped back into reality when he saw Kate gesturing to him. He shook his head and walked towards them.

"You okay?" Beckett asked.

"Huh? Um.. yeah.. Never better," Castle lied.

"Rick, c'mon.. I've known you for like what? 10 years now? I can tell when you're lying. Out with it," Kate demanded.

"It's just... I couldn't help but admire how good you are with Alexis. Not even her own mother would bother to spend time with her. It's nice to see that someone cares."

"Well, this someone has known Alexis practically her whole life. And her father for a decade. I think of you guys as family. Of course I would care."

"Plus, Martha likes me," she said with a wink.

Before he could reply, Alexis called out to Kate. She wanted Kate to push her on the swings. Beckett excused herself from Castle and walked towards the little red head.

_I think of you guys as family_. Her words ring out in his head. It was strange that only Kate Beckett could have this effect on him. He didn't know what exactly but he felt something different about her.

* * *

_17 year old Richard "Rick" Rodgers sat at his usual seat at Remy's for breakfast before school when he noticed a girl sitting on a table in front of him. She wasn't sitting alone. She was with her parents. Rick stared at her. Medium length black hair with purple streaks. She was wearing a black shirt with leather jacket and skinny jeans and boots but she was stunning. The girl was looking out the window, possibly avoiding whatever her parents were saying. When she turned her head, he saw those piercing hazel green eyes staring back at him. Rick quickly looked away. When he looked back up, she was gone. Both her and her parents. He looked around and saw that she had just left the diner. Then something caught his eyes. It was the clock above the door. Shit! He was late!_

_Rick Rodgers rushed to school as the bell rang only to bump into someone. He continued to rush after a brief apology. When he looked back, he saw those same hazel green eyes from the diner stare back at him. It was her. He stopped running and turned back to see her slowly reaching down for the books she dropped when he bumped into her. He walked back to help her. It was cliché but it was the right thing to do. He bent down and picked up a few books and handed it to her._

_She stood back up and tucked her hair behind her ear. "Thank you," she said._

_Her voice was mesmerizing. Such a beautiful voice with a beautiful face. He shook his head and smiled back._

_"No problem. I'm sorry for bumping into you earlier," he said._

_"It's fine."_

_"I'm Rick Rodgers," Rick introduced himself as he extended his hand to her._

_She took the hand and shook it. "Kate."_

_"Kate.. Is there a last name to that?" he asked as he took back his hand._

_"Beckett," she replied._

_"Nice," Rick complimented._

_"Listen I have to get to class. I'll see you around, Rick," with that 15 year old Kate Beckett walked away._

_"Kate Beckett..." he said to himself. He then smiled as he watched her leave. Then another bell rang. He missed homeroom. He rushed to his next class. He didn't want to be late again but... It was worth it._

* * *

Rick Castle was then again snapped back into reality by his daughter. He waited until his eyes adjusted. Then he saw his daughter in front of him. She had been calling him several times. He walked towards them.

"Um.. Yeah, sweetie?" he asked.

"Daddy? You okay? You've been daydreaming," Alexis asked, concerned.

"Huh? Um.. Yeah. I think so. It's nothing to be worried about," he replied.

"Okay... Hey daddy? Kate? Can we go home? I'm tired," Alexis said.

"Sure thing, lil' Red," Kate said and she held out a hand towards her.

Alexis took it and held on to it as she rubbed her tired eyes with her free hand. She let out a yawn. Rick smiled warmly and carried Alexis. He gave Kate a smile before gesturing to her. Kate smiled back and wrapped her arms around his free arm.

"Mind telling me what was going on in that _brilliant_ brain of yours?" she asked as she teased.

"I was having a moment," he said.

"Oh _really_?" she giggled. "Of what exactly?"

"The first time we met. I still remembered. Even after all these time. I could never forget those eyes of yours. The way you give your 'look'. If looks could kill, yours would've killed me at the first sight."

She chuckled. "You know.. from the day we met, I knew you looked familiar. I went back and looked at some old pictures and I found you in one. You were my neighbour and since then, I knew we had to be friends," he added.

"Ah.. So that's why you followed me and watched my _every_ move. I thought you were just a stalker," she teased.

"Shut up. You knew that we were neighbours but you said nothing. Why?"

"I had no reason to," she just shrugged.

"Wha.. Fine then," he said as he chuckled.

They walked back to the loft in silence. It wasn't awkward silence. It was a rather comfortable silence. Once Rick settled Alexis on her bed, he walked back down and found Kate on the couch, reading his latest book. He chuckled. He poured her and himself a glass of red wine and brought it to her.

Kate looked up from the book and saw the glass of wine in front of her. She smiled as she accepted the glass. He took a seat beside her.

"So..." Rick started.

"So..?" Kate asked.

"Thank you. For what you did for Alexis. I really appreciate it," he said.

"Always," she said simply.

He smiled at her. _Always, huh?_ Rick thought to himself. Kate continued to read the book. Once the wine was finished, Kate asked.

"Do you think I could crash here for a few days? My apartment isn't ready until next week."

"Of course. What's mine is yours. There's a guest room upstairs." He got up as she did and he asked, "So, by the looks of it, you don't have spare clothes. I have some, I could lend it to you."

"Oh, that's okay, Rick. I could just head to my parent's place and get my suitcase there."

"Kate, it's getting late. We could get your stuff tomorrow."

"Fine," Kate gave in.

Rick left her as Kate walked up the stairs to the guest room. Once inside, Kate looked around. Then something caught her eye. It was a picture of her and Rick when they were younger. It was an old picture. Kate was about 5 years old while Rick was 8 years old. They looked so happy. A knock on the door made Kate jump. She turned around to find Rick at the door, holding some clothes.

"Um, hey. So um... They are a little big but that's all I have," Rick said as he placed the clothes on the bed.

Kate walked towards him and held up the picture up. Rick looked at it and smiled.

"I can't believe that you still have this," Kate said softly with a huge smile on her face.

"Remember when I told you I looked into some old pictures, this was the one that I found. It was the only one I had of you," Rick said.

"And you kept it. All this time?" Kate asked.

"Of course. I had no reason to throw it away. And why would I? You were my best friend. You still are."

Kate's smile widen and she threw her arms around him and hugged him. "That's very sweet of you, Rick," she said as she pulled away.

"I try," Rick said confidently.

She giggled.

"Goodnight, Kate."

"Goodnight, Rick." Kate walked closer and gave him a small kiss on the cheek.

He smiled and then left the room. Kate flopped onto the bed and sighed.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Please review and tell me what you guys think! Note: The spelling of "neighbours" is actually correct. I live in a country where we use English from the UK. I sometimes write in English (US) but sometimes it comes so natural to me that I tend to write my essays in English (US) when I'm supposed to write in English (UK). It results in me failing the essays. So, just ignore the difference.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! Sorry this took so long. I just finished my exams. Hope you guys enjoy this!**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Castle.**

* * *

Kate Beckett woke up with a jolt. She looked around and saw that she was in an unfamiliar room. She turned to the night stand and saw the picture of her and Rick. Then she remembered that she was staying at the loft. She smiled to herself. Beckett got up, showered, got dressed and then headed down for breakfast. When she went down, the kitchen was bursting with laughter. She then took a whiff the aroma of bacon and coffee. She walked down and sat at the counter.

"Morning, sleepy beauty," Rick teased.

"Ha ha, _very funny_," Kate said sarcastically.

"So... What's for breakfast?" Kate asked.

"Eggs and bacon and a piping hot cup of joe," Rick said as he fixed her a plate of eggs and bacon and a cup of coffee.

"Sounds good," Kate said as she drank the coffee.

"Mmmm... Wow.. Tastes good too," she added.

"I only brew the best coffee in town," Rick said confidently.

"Mmm yeah... Maybe next time I should just come here for coffee then. Tell me, Rick... Do you deliver?" she teased.

"I could try," he said jokingly.

They laughed. Alexis, who was helping her father, walked away from the stove and sat beside Kate.

"Morning, Kate!" Alexis said happily.

"Whoa! Geez.. Alexis. You scared me!" Kate exclaimed.

"Oh.. Sorry.." Alexis said.

"Nah, it's fine. And good morning to you too, little Red."

Then the front door burst open and Rick's mother, Martha Rodgers, walked in the loft.

"Richard? Alexis? I'm back!" Martha announced herself.

"GRAMS!" Alexis exclaimed as she jumped off the stool and ran towards her grandmother.

"Hey kiddo! How are you?" Martha asked.

"I'm awesome!" Alexis replied excitedly.

Alexis then took her grandmother's hand and brought her to the kitchen. Kate smiled at Martha.

"Good morning, Martha," she greeted the older red head.

"Katherine.. My, my.. what a _surprise_. You look great," Martha said.

"You do too," Kate said with a smile. "How long has it been?" Kate asked.

"_Too_ long, darling. You seem well. How are your parents?" Martha asked.

"Oh, they're great."

"I heard about your mother. Is she alright?" Martha asked.

"She's better. After all, it's been 7 years. The scar sometimes bring her nightmares but she manages."

"Is that why you're staying in New York?"

"Yeah... I'm here for my family and my other family. You, lil' Red and a silly writer boy," she teased.

"Excuse me? It's writer _man_."

"Oh darling, I'm touched. Thank you."

"You're welcome, Martha," Kate replied.

"So, any plans?" Martha asked.

"Yeah, actually. I'm planning on attending the New York Police Academy this fall. Now, I have time on my hands and I plan on spending it with both my families," Kate answered with a smile.

"Oh a cop? What are you taking?"

"Homicide. Maybe I'll be a detective."

"Oh good. Detective Kate Beckett. Has a nice ring to it. Good choice, darling."

"Thank you, Martha."

"Gosh.. I remember when you were little. You and Richard used to be so close, that we could barely separate you two."

"What happened back then?"

"Richard and I had to move to a small apartment. We stopped being neighbours. Then you two grew distant from each other. A few years later, you two happen to meet again in High School."

* * *

_5 years old Kate Beckett ran up to 8 year old Rick Rodgers. Rick was sitting on the steps of his house, watching the men carry out his and his mother's belongings and loading them into moving van._

_"Hi Ricky!" Kate said as she sat beside him._

_"Hi Katie.." he said softly while looking at the ground._

_"What's wrong?"_

_"I'm moving, Katie."_

_"What does that mean?" said little Katie Beckett._

_"It means I won't be able to see you anymore," Rick explained._

_5 year old Katie wrapped her arms around him which took him by surprise._

_"I want to come with you!" Katie exclaimed._

_Ricky pulled away and looked at his 5 year old best friend._

_"Katie.. You cannot come with me. You have to stay here with your mommy and daddy. We'll see each other soon. Okay?"_

_"Okay... Pinky promise?" Katie said as she held up her right pinky finger._

_Ricky smiled and wrapped his ring pinky finger around hers and said, "Pinky promise."_

_They pulled away and hugged each other. What they didn't know was that Martha was there the entire time and saw and heard everything. It warmed her heart to see the two of them so close._

* * *

Present day Martha was snapped back into reality by 25 year old Kate Beckett.

"I'm sorry... What darling?" Martha asked.

"I was saying... Would you like to join us for breakfast? Writer boy's cooking," Kate teased Rick as she offered his mother.

"Kate, stop calling me _that_!" Rick whined.

"Or what? You and I both know that you won't do anything to hurt me. You love me too much," Kate teased again.

Rick's eyes twinkled as he smiled when she said that. He wasn't sure if she knew what she just said but it made him smile.

"Well, you're right about one thing, Kate," he mumbled to himself.

"What's that, Rick?" Kate asked.

"Nothing," Rick said with a light chuckle.

"No, you can't say it's nothing. Nothing is a dear friend of mine. C'mon, out with it."

He chuckled. "I promise you that it's nothing."

"Fine then. So anyways.. Join us, Martha," Kate said.

"I'd love to, kiddo."

The Castles, a Rodgers and a Beckett enjoyed their breakfast. The dining room was filled with laughter from Rick's lame but funny jokes. Martha watched as Beckett teased Castle. They looked so happy. It was like nothing changed over the years. Rick Castle, formerly known as Rick Rodgers, and Kate Beckett were closer than ever. It was like Rick never moved away. Martha sat there and watched as she admired the two.

Then, Kate's phone buzzed indicating that she just received a message. She whipped out her phone to read the message. Her smile faded onto a frown. Rick noticed right away.

"What's wrong?" Rick asked.

"I'm sorry. I have to go," Kate got up from her seat, "It was nice seeing you again, Martha."

Rick got up from his seat. "Kate?" he asked, concern.

"I'm fine, Rick. I'll call you later," she gave him a weak smile. She took her jacket and walked out of the loft.

"Daddy? Is Kate okay?" Alexis asked.

"I don't know, pumpkin," Rick said softly.

"Richard.. Go," Martha said.

"What?" Rick asked.

"Clearly you're worried about her. Go. I'll take care of Alexis," Martha offered.

"Thank you, mother!" With that, Rick left the loft and ran after his friend.

* * *

He ran out of the building just in time to see Kate walking down the street. He chased after her.

"Kate!" he called out.

She spun around and asked, "Rick? What are you _doing_?"

"I'm worried about you," he said honestly.

"That's sweet of you, Rick but I'm fine. It's nothing," Kate replied.

"Kate.. I know when you're lying."

"It doesn't concern you, Rick!"

"But it concerns you. What happened?"

"Fine! You want to know so badly? Fine then. It's my mom. She fainted and now she's at the hospital. I have to go see her."

"I'm coming with you."

"Why?" she asked.

"Because... Just like you.. The Becketts are family. I'm coming with you."

She gave him a weak smile and nodded. She hailed a cab and they both headed to the hospital. While in the cab, Rick noticed how Kate's hands were shaking. Rick reached out and held her hand. She looked up and smiled at him. He smiled back and they held hands the whole ride to the hospital.

* * *

**That's chapter 4! Chapter 5 coming soon. Review please!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Here is chapter 5!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own castle.**

* * *

The hospital doors burst open. Beckett and Castle rushed to the waiting area and saw Jim Beckett pacing back and forth. Kate ran to her father.

"What happened? Is mom okay?" Kate asked.

"She's fine. Your mother just fainted. She's fine now," Jim replied.

He then spotted Rick behind her and told Kate the room number. Kate thanked her father and rushed to see her mother.

"Rick."

"Jim."

"I'm surprised to see you here. What are you doing here?" he asked.

"I was worried about Kate. And of course, I'm worried about Johanna as well once I heard that she was in the hospital."

"Really? Huh... Okay then."

After an awkward pause, Rick spoke up. "I better get going."

"What's the rush? Why don't we visit Johanna first?"

"No.. I didn't mean to intrude.."

"No. Please.. It's the least I could do for someone who save her life once," Jim said.

"W-what are you talking about?" Rick asked nervously.

"C'mon, Rick. Don't lie to me. I know that you were the one who saved her in that alley way."

"H-how did you...?"

"I have my sources," Jim replied.

"You cannot tell Kate or Johanna."

"Why not? They would be very grateful."

"I know they would. But.. It was an accident. I didn't even know that it was Jo until I saw the news."

"You're not answering the question."

He sighed. "Kate's feelings would change. She would think that she would be in debt and she'd try to pay me back any way possible."

"I don't want that for her," he added softly.

"Very well then. At least come and say hi. You came here all the way with Katie. Please?" Jim asked.

"Alright then.."

* * *

They soon reached Johanna Beckett's room. Jim Beckett entered the room first. Rick stood outside and watched the Becketts laugh and make jokes to lighten the mood. Rick smiled when he saw the joy in Kate's eyes as she smiled. Her hazel green eyes then met his ocean blue ones and her smile grew bigger.

The next thing he knew, Kate Beckett had gotten up and was right in front of him.

"Hi," he said lamely.

"Hi yourself," Kate replied while trying to hide her giggle.

"How's your mom?" he asked.

"She's fine. The doctors are going to keep her here for observation for the day. She should be able to come home later at night."

"That's good to hear."

"Hey.. Thank you, Rick for coming with me. I really appreciate it."

"Always," he said the words she said the previous night.

Her smile widened. She threw her arms around his neck and pulled him in for a hug. Startled at first, Rick Castle quickly recovered and hugged her back. It felt good to be in his arms. Kate Beckett felt safe and contented. She rested her head on his shoulder because she was wearing her heels.

Rick knew that he was going to regret what he was about to do but he had to. He pulled away from the hug and looked into Kate's eyes.

"I have to go..." he said softly.

"But.. but you just got here," Kate said.

He looked down for a moment. He looked back up with a smile that made Kate's knees grow weak.

"You should spend time with your mom. She could use the family support," he said.

"I have to go back anyways. Mother's babysitting Alexis so I could be here with you."

"Oh.. okay then. Hey Rick?"

"Yeah?"

"I.. Thank you again."

He smiled. "If you need me, you know where to find me." He waved and headed back to the loft.

She almost said _it_! But something inside of her stopped her. As she watched him walk out, she wondered why and how she felt this way. She shook the idea in her head and walked back into the room smiling. _Always, huh?_

* * *

Rick debated with himself on whether he should enter the loft. He rested his head on the door and shut his eyes. He shook his head and walked away from the loft just to bump into none other than Kate Beckett. Before he could say a word, Kate lunged herself towards him and she started kissing him senseless. Rick's eyes snapped open to find himself still near the loft, with his head resting on the door.

"What the hell?" Rick muttered.

He took a deep breath and shook the image from his head. No, no. He cannot have images like this in his head. Kate Beckett was his friend. No more, no less. Rick banged his head against the door. Shit, he was in denial and he knew it. He took another deep breath and entered the loft. He shut the door behind him and rested his head on it.

"Daddy! You're back!" Alexis exclaimed. Rick smiled at his daughter.

* * *

Meanwhile with the Becketts, Jim had just left Kate and Johanna Beckett because he had to work. Kate stayed to keep her mother company. They shared jokes, stories, anything to lighten the mood.

"So how are you and Rick?" Johanna asked.

"We're fine. Same as ever. Why do you ask?" Kate asked.

"Oh nothing.. It's just that you two seemed pretty cozy when you were outside. Plus I heard that you are staying over at his loft."

"Okay, first of all, I don't know what the doctors gave you. I'm pretty sure that you imagined whatever you saw. And second of all, I'm _only_ staying over for a couple of days until my apartment is ready."

"Plus, I get to spend more time with Alexis," Kate added.

"You're in denial," Johanna pointed out.

"And _you're_ hallucinating," Kate said. "Why is it so important to you, mom?"

"I've never seen you so happy before. Plus, Rick's a good guy. He's better than your past boyfriends."

"But he's just a friend. I'm pretty sure that he doesn't feel the same way anyways," she said softly.

"Oh honey.. He does. You just haven't seen it yet. But in time, you will."

"Does he know that?" Kate asked.

"I don't think so. But do what your heart tells you to. Okay?"

"Okay..." Kate whispered softly.

"Now, get out of here. Go spend some time with him and Alexis."

"No. I'm not leaving you. What if something happen when I'm gone?"

"Nothing is going to happen."

"Mom.."

"Katie!" Johanna said with a firm voice.

Then there was a knock on the door. Kate's head turned to face the door and she instantly smiled when she saw who it was from the small window in the door. She got up from the edge of the bed that she was sitting on and answered the door.

* * *

"I figured that you wouldn't want to leave your mom. So, I brought the party to you," Rick said with a smile.

Then a little redhead came up from behind him and tackled Kate's legs.

"Kate!" Alexis exclaimed.

Kate bent down slight and carried the red head.

"Hey lil' Red!" Kate said. Her gaze shifted from Alexis to her father. Castle was watching her with those blue eyes and a loving smile.

Kate put the girl down and Alexis rushed to the other Beckett in the room.

"Hi! I'm Alexis Castle," Alexis introduced herself with confidence.

Kate and Rick watched her proudly. Johanna's smile widen and introduced herself. Watching the two interact was beautiful. Alexis was being herself and she was so confident. Rick and Kate watched her like proud parents. Then, Kate's proud smile faded and she started to frown. Rick noticed that it was her thinking face. Rick Castle then took Kate Beckett's hand and lead her out of the room.

* * *

"Alright.. What's wrong?" Rick asked.

"Why _must_ something be wrong?" Kate asked back.

"You were frowning. Now, it's either you were thinking or you just realized something. What's on your mind?" Rick asked again.

"Nothing's wrong. It's just that... It's very sweet of you to come but.."

He cut her off, "But nothing. I wanted to. Besides, Alexis wanted to meet your mom."

She chuckled. "_Right_, bring your daughter in the conversation. It makes it even harder to stay mad at you," she joked.

His smile faded, "You were mad? Is that why you frowned?"

She smiled and shook her head. "I'm not mad.. I'm touched. Really. It was really sweet of you." Before she could stop herself, Kate Beckett leaned up and gave him a soft lingering kiss on the cheek. She blushed when she pulled away.

"I'm sorry," she tried to apologize.

"No, it's fine. That's payment enough," he joked.

Kate Beckett giggled. She then took his hand, intertwined their fingers and headed back inside.

* * *

**There! Chapter 6: coming soon. Just have to add in a few finishing touches. Reviews will make my day.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Here is chapter 6.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

One week later, Katherine "Kate" Beckett was ready to move out of the loft and into her new apartment but a part of her still wanted to stay with the Castles and occasionally a Rodgers. They were really fun and she had a blast while staying with them. Kate took one last look around her temporary room and closed her eyes and took time to just soak it all in. Her thoughts were interrupted by a voice. Rick's voice.

"Do you _really_ have to go?" he asked.

She smiled and opened her eyes. She turned around and found him leaning against the door frame with his arms folded across his chest. He looked at her with that sad ocean blue eyes that made her legs feel weak. At that moment, she wished that she could just kiss the sadness away from his eyes and just stay a while longer but she knew that she couldn't.

"It's not _forever_," Kate said.

She walked towards him, "I'm just 20 blocks away if you need me. Plus I'll be visiting often. Don't worry."

"Alexis will miss you," he tried as he unfolded his arms and shove them in his pockets and stopped leaning.

She moved closer as her smile grew. "_Really_ Rick? Bring your daughter in the conversation? Didn't we just go through this a week ago?" Kate asked teasingly.

"Yeah.. I know. I was just trying to lighten the mood," he said lamely as he looked down, avoiding eye contact.

She cupped his face and lifted it up to meet her eyes. "Hey, don't be sad. Today is supposed to be a happy day. It's not like we're not going to see each other again, right?" she asked. She watched him, waiting her an answer. He took her hands out of his pockets and held hers and brought them away from his face.

"It doesn't stop me from missing you," he admitted softly.

Kate's heart skipped a beat. She could feel the heat rising to her cheeks and she hoped that he couldn't see her blush. Right there, she wished more than anything to take this man, standing before her, and just kiss him senseless. To show that she's not leaving forever. That she'll always be there. Then she realized that he was still holding her hands and he tightened his grip. He brought them down and he leaned in until their foreheads were touching.

"Kate..." he whispered.

Kate shut her eyes, restraining herself from doing something stupid. She bit her lip. Strange that only Richard Castle has this effect on her.

"Kate.." he whispered again.

"Don't," Kate whispered back.

"I.."

Kate leaned back and looked into his eyes. "Rick... Just.. Don't make me do something that might ruin what we have.. Okay?"

"What if it doesn't? What if it makes us stronger?" he said.

Kate looked into his pleading eyes. They were so honest and full of hope. She was going to regret missing her chance but it had to be done. Kate Beckett pulled away and released his hands. She took her suitcase and wheeled it out. Rick stood there, stunned. Kate paused at the front door and saw Rick coming down the stairs.

"I'll call you okay?" Kate said. Then she walked out of the loft. Rick just watched her leave. As soon as Beckett got inside the elevator, she tried to stop herself from shaking. She took deep breaths to control her pounding heart. She wanted to cry and run back to the loft, into his arms, but she knew she couldn't. Especially not after what she did.

* * *

A few months passed, Kate still hadn't called. Rick sat on his desk, in his office everyday since she left. He would just rest his head on the desk and stare at his phone. He didn't eat and didn't sleep. He only ate when his daughter urged him too and he only slept when sleep overtook his body. He missed her. _God, he missed her so much_.

"Daddy?" a small voice said.

Rick lifted his head to see his daughter, Alexis, standing in the hallway. He urged her to enter the office and she did.

"Daddy, why are you sad?" Alexis asked.

"Because I miss her. I miss Kate. I haven't seen her in months," he replied.

When Alexis looked down, looking guilty, he knew something was up.

"Alexis? What's wrong?" Rick asked.

"I'm not supposed to tell you but I hope you can forgive me."

"Of course, pumpkin. What is it?" he asked.

"Kate.. she um.. she's been hanging out with me when you're gone. But she told me not to tell you because then you'll be mad or even more sad," Alexis said.

Rick was speechless. Kate Beckett was avoiding him, he knew that, but she _still_ took the time to spend with his daughter. That he didn't know. Even after all that happened, she didn't forget about Alexis. He was mad, that she refused to see him or talk to him but he was touched on the other hand that she put Alexis first before him.

"Daddy? Are you okay?" the little redhead asked.

"Yeah... Is that all?" he asked.

"She told me to tell you that she wanted to see you. That she missed you too but she didn't know what to say."

"When was the last time you saw her?" Rick asked.

"Almost a week ago?"

"Is grams here?"

"Yeah, she came in, yesterday."

"Okay.. Alexis, I'm going to head out for a while okay? Grams will look after you."

"Are you going to see Kate?" Alexis asked.

"Maybe, why?"

Alexis ran out of the office and when she came back, she had a piece of paper in her hands. She handed it to him.

"This is the address of her new apartment. Good luck. And daddy? You might want to shower first."

"You're right.. What will I do without you?" Rick gave his daughter a kiss on her head and left to shower.

He then hailed a cab and head to Kate's apartment. Once he reached her door, he hesitated to knock. It's been so long since they last talked or even saw each other. Eventually he knocked. When there was no response, he shook his head and began to walk back to the elevator when he heard the door open. He turned around and saw Kate Beckett standing before him. She looked like she's been crying. Her eyes, red and puffy, and she looked like a mess. Even with all that, even with no make up, she still looked stunning to him.

* * *

Kate Beckett opened the door to find a man outside her door. He turned around and Kate's heart skipped a beat when she saw that it was Rick Castle. He looked like he got cleaned up but from his eyes, she knew that he was just as messed up as she was. She didn't realized that he moved towards her and now he was just right in front of her.

"Hi," he said lamely.

"Hi.." Kate said, though it was barely audible.

"May I come in?" he asked.

Kate gave a weak smile and let him in. Once he was inside, she shut the door behind her and walked to the couch where he sat.

"Would you like anything to drink?" she offered.

"Um.. no. I came here to talk."

"I figured," Kate said as she sat beside him on the couch.

"So, Alexis told you to see me?" Kate asked.

"She didn't _need_ to," he replied.

"Look, Rick... I'm sorry for what happened. And I know I said I'd call but.. I didn't know what to say.. I just..." she trailed off.

With a sigh, Kate brought her hands up and buried her face in them.

"I'm a mess..." she admitted softly.

"Don't worry," he paused as she took her hands away from her face. He then took her hand in his and continued, "We're both a mess and we can both be messed up together."

A smile crept on her face as she let out a light chuckle. He smiled back at the sight of her.

"Now there's that beautiful smile of yours. You should wear it more often," he said.

"Are you here to cheer me up or something?" she asked.

"Actually no. I came to apologize for what I did.. For what I said.."

She cut him off, "No.. I should be the one apologizing. I should've called instead of avoiding you and making your life miserable."

"I'm sorry we fought.. sort of.. Can we be friends?" he asked.

Kate then nodded. A part of her wanted to be _more_ than just friends but she knew that she couldn't ask him for that, after all that happened. She didn't want to push him away again if he rejected. Hell, she didn't even know what she'll do if she gets rejected. For now, she should just focus on fixing the tear in their friendship that makes things awkward for both of them. Then what Rick said the other day floated in her mind.

_What if it makes us stronger?_ Was he really serious about that? If only she knew what he meant. Her chain of thoughts were broken when Rick brought her hands to his lips and kissed it softly. Her heart melted at the sudden touch. God, he was torturing her. When he pulled away, Kate suddenly missed the touch of his lips on her skin. She felt his gaze on her. She looked up and saw him staring at her with longing in his eyes. It killed her to see him like this but she did nothing. Castle moved closer to Beckett until they were inches apart. Kate unknowingly held her breath, preparing herself for whatever that was going to happen. Rick leaned in closer but stopped halfway. They were inches away. Kate couldn't handle it anymore. She grabbed his shirt and kissed him fiercely and passionately. He kissed her back with equal ferocity and passion. They rolled over until Kate was on top of him. Beckett opened her eyes to find that they were still sitting on the couch. Damn, her imagination. Rick Castle moved closer and kissed the corner of her mouth before getting up to retrieve his coat.

Kate turned around, still stunned, and watched him wear his coat. He gave her a small smile that warms her heart. It was a genuine smile. She couldn't help but smile back at him. Before he left, Kate called out to him.

"Rick!"

He stopped and turned around, "Yeah?"

"I'll call you, okay? I promise I will this time," Kate said.

He smiled. "I'll make sure to answer," he said.

Kate felt her smile widen. He gave her a slight nod before leaving her apartment. Luckily he left before he could see her smiling like an idiot.

* * *

**Okay. The reason why I posted three chapters at once is because I've written a lot during my absence. Another reason is because I will be sort of away for a while. I'm going to Ho Chi Minh, Vietnam for five days from 3 June to 7 June. I won't have any internet access. But rest assure, I'll be writing more during my absence and hopefully I'll be able to post more when I come back. Thank you guys so much for reading my fanfic. It means a lot that you guys like it. Review and tell me what you think.**

**- NSR**


	7. Chapter 7

**Okay, I decided to give you guys two more chapters before I leave. Here is chapter 7.**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Castle, though I wish I did, but I don't.**

* * *

Rick woke up the next day in his office, with his face on the desk. He brought his face up and saw his laptop beside him. _Huh.. He was writing again._ He let out a light chuckle when he heard the knock that awoken him from his sleep. He got up and dragged his legs to the door to answer it. He opened it and found those hazel green eyes he adored greatly.

"Kate... Hi," Rick said.

"What are you doing here?" he asked.

"Oh, so you don't _want_ me here?" Kate asked jokingly.

"No.. no.. I didn't say that.. It's just early.."

"_Early?_ Rick, it's _noon_," Kate said.

"What?! Oh shit! I forgot to send Alexis to school!" Rick exclaimed.

"Don't worry about it, darling. I sent her off while you were sleeping. Didn't want to wake you," Martha said as she made her way to the door.

"I am off for an audition. Wish me luck!" the redhead actress said before leaving the loft.

"So..." Rick started.

"So.. Aren't you going to let me in?" Kate asked with a smile.

"Right," he said sheepishly.

* * *

Richard Castle opened the door wider and invited Kate into the loft. She gave him a warm smile and entered the loft. With a sigh, Castle shut the door behind him.

"I'm sorry, I can't do this," he blurted out.

Kate gave a sad smile and looked down. "I know," she said softly.

"I just.. I hate the awkwardness between us. We haven't talked in so long.. But somehow I managed to get pass the awkwardness before when you were in collage."

"It's because of what happened that day, isn't it," it wasn't a question and he knew it. He gave her a small nod and looked down.

Rick walked over to the couch and flopped on it. He ran his fingers through his hair in frustration. Kate moved closer and sat beside him as he let out a huge sigh.

"I'm sorry, Kate. I want us to go back to the way things were but.. I can't," he admitted softly.

"I messed up and I want you to know how sorry I am," he added.

Kate ran her fingers through his hair. "Hey.. Don't beat yourself up, okay?"

She pulled away and said, "We all make mistakes. But we just have to live with it and learn from them. It's what makes us humans."

She smiled at him and he couldn't help but smiled back. She then held out a hand towards him and when he looked at her, confused, she urged him to shake the hand. Rick took the hand in his and shook it.

"Hey stranger. I'm Kate Beckett. I like jogging, take outs and watching sci-fi movies and, or series. What's your name?" Kate asked after introducing herself.

He chuckled at the thought. "Um.. Hi. I'm Rick Castle. I'm an author, I like video games, laser tag and spending time with me family. Nice to meet you, Ms Beckett," he said.

"Likewise, Mr Castle," Kate replied as she took back her hand and gave him a warm and genuine smile.

"Mr Castle sounds too formal," Rick pointed out.

"What about I drop the 'Mr' and you drop the 'Ms'? What do you say, Castle?"

"I say.. You got yourself a deal, Beckett," Rick said, playing along.

She giggled as he let out a chuckle. "See? Now isn't that better?" Beckett said.

"How are you the only one, _other_ than Alexis, that can make me forget?" he asked.

"Because... You would do the same for me. Because I learned that even on the worst days, there's a possibility for joy."

"And where did you get that from?"

"From when my mom got stabbed. I thought I was going to lose her but someone saved her life," she said.

Rick froze. Does she know? The writer instincts kicked in and he started spinning wild and crazy theories on the worst case scenario.

"If only I knew who saved her so that I could thank him or her in person," she continued.

Rick let out a breath he wasn't sure he was holding. Kate looked at him with the weird look.

"Rick? Is there something you want to tell me?" Kate asked.

He took a deep breath, "Kate.. In 1999, I found a woman lying in the alley way. It was dark and cold, I couldn't see clearly. But I knew that she was hurt. I called 911 and then took a closer look. The woman was stabbed repeatedly and was losing a great amount of blood. I somehow managed to scare off the guys that stabbed her because they didn't have time to deliver the fatal blow."

"What are you talking about, Rick?"

"I didn't know who she was. Once the ambulance came, I ran off. But I stayed long enough to make sure that the paramedics got her. That she was safe in their hands," he continued.

"What are you trying to say?" Kate asked, slightly scared.

"The woman was your mother. I didn't know until they broadcast the stabbing case and showed the identified victim."

"You were there? And you said nothing?" Kate asked.

"I didn't want you to feel like you owed me anything," he said softly.

"Why now?"

"You were going to find out sooner or later. Johanna was too weak to remember anything from the lost of blood but your father knew."

"My dad?"

"Yeah.. Before I left your mom, I left my zip on hoodie on her so that she doesn't freeze to death. Your dad probably recognized it. It was a present from you. You somehow managed to brand it your own."

"So anyways, once I knew that it was your mom, I left a note in the middle of the night," he added.

"It said.."

She cut him off by quoting the note, "_Keep moving forward, not back_. _Do not let the past rob you of your future._"

"You read it," Rick said, surprised.

"Yeah... Why didn't you tell me?" Kate asked.

"Because I didn't want you to spend the rest of your life, thinking that you owe me and that you'd do whatever it takes to pay me back. Being able to be friends with an extraordinary person like you is payment enough."

She shook her head. "No.. You're the extraordinary one. Rick.. You saved someone's life. On top of that, that someone is my mom. Thank you." She threw her arms around him and hugged him tightly.

Startled at first, Rick soon recovered and hugged her back. All the worry and the guilt melted away in that hug. After a moment of silence, Kate pulled away awkwardly.

"I'm sorry. I guess I hugged you for too long."

"I didn't mind," Rick replied.

He looked at her with those twinkling ocean blue eyes and he smiled that warm and genuine smile that made her melt on the spot, a smile that is reserved only for her. Kate suddenly felt out of breath. There was something in his eyes that caught her attention. Something that she couldn't figure out before. But now she knew. It was love.

Kate looked away, refusing to accept what she saw. She gathered her stuff and stood up which caused Rick to stand as well.

"Kate? What's wrong?" he asked.

"Um.. nothing. I just um.. I have to go. I got classes."

"Wait.. You're actually attending the police academy? You were actually _serious_ about being a cop?"

"Yeah, I am. I'm _dead_ serious," she replied.

"I can finally be worth something," she said softly.

"I understand," he said.

"I came here on my lunch break and I have to run. I'll see you soon."

"Okay," he replied.

Kate gave him a small peck on his cheek and left the loft. With a sigh, Rick returned to the office to continue writing. After a few hours, he was found asleep on his desk again.

* * *

**That's chapter 7 for you. It's not my best because _someone_ rushed me into writing because they needed it badly. I'm not trying to take fault in anyone but I'm kind of glad that you did. It keeps me from procrastinating. So that's good. Leave a review and tell me what you think of this horribly done chapter.**


	8. Chapter 8

**This is for CastleFreak1. You wanted it? You got it. But I think you'd be disappointed.**

**Warning: The following may be unsuitable for people who are sensitive to these things. I promise you that I kept this is as PG13 as possible.**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Castle. It belongs to ABC and the genius creator Andrew Marlowe.**

* * *

Richard "Rick" Castle opened his eyes to find himself in an unfamiliar room. He got up and walked out of the room and looked around. _Huh_, he was at Kate's apartment. He looked around, confused. When and how did he get here? Rick spun around when he heard someone call his name. It was Kate Beckett. She was wearing an over sized t-shirt and had her hair in a loose messy bun. The shirt was big enough to cover her body but it revealed her long and slim legs.

"Kate.. Hi," he said lamely as he swallowed a lump in his throat.

"Hey there, sleepy head. You're finally awake," Kate said as she moved closer.

"How.. When did I get here?" he asked as he moved away from her.

"That... Is not important."

Rick stopped when his body came into contact with the wall. Kate Beckett had cornered him. Is this really happening? Beckett wrapped her arms around Castle's neck and pulled him on. He gasped when their bodies came into contact with one another.

"Um.. Kate? W-what are you doing?" he stammered.

Beckett grabbed him by the collar and threw him on the couch. She then moved, slowly like a lion hunting its prey. Her eyes burn with flames of her passion and lust. She began to straddle him and Rick suddenly was out of breath. Watching her like that was torture enough. She leaned down and whispered his name.

"Castle," she whispered.

Something about saying his last name turned him on. She leaned back enough to see his eyes darken. She gave him a sexy smirk before leaning in and giving him a slow and lingering kiss on the lips. When she pulled away, she could see the fire in his eyes that matched hers. Castle grabbed her head and pulled her down for another kiss. This time more ferocious and passionate than before.

Kate let out a moan as he flipped them over until he was on top of her. She let out a louder moan as he bit into her lip. His lips trailed down to her neck and he began planting kisses on her neck. When he found her sensitive spot, he bit down gently and began sucking her skin. Kate let out a loud gasp and a moan. She grabbed a fistful of his hair and began running her fingers through it.

"Castle.. Castle.. RICK!" Rick stopped as he saw something twinkle from the corner of his eyes. It was a knife! _Kate __Beckett_ was holding a _knife_!

* * *

His eyes snapped open and his head jerked up. He was panting, trying to catch his breath. He waited until his eyes adjusted. He was in his office. He was just dreaming but it was one hell of a dream. He looked around until a certain beauty caught his attention. It was Kate Beckett.

"Hey there, sleepy head," Kate said with a light chuckle as she lightly ruffled his hair with her hand.

"Kate?" Rick rubbed his eyes and let out a yawn, "How.. When did you get here?"

"A few minutes ago," she replied with a shrug. "Martha let me in after she picked up Alexis."

"I must've fallen asleep. Again," he let out a sigh.

Kate smiled and chuckled as she playfully and gently hit his arm. "Don't beat yourself up, Castle."

Feeling a little bit of déjà vu, he asked, "This may seemed weird but you're not going to corner me and try to kill me with a knife, are you?"

She looked confused. "Um.. No.. Why _would_ I?" she asked.

He let out a sigh of relief. "Um.. nothing. It's.. just a crazy dream."

"You want to talk about it?" Kate asked.

"I rather not," he admitted. Castle didn't want Beckett to know about the dream he had. Usually, he would say something cocky just to tease her but this time, he rather just keep to himself. That was a crazy dream. It was even crazier that it happened to have Beckett wanting to stab him on the same day he told Beckett about her mother's stabbing case.

"So.. how's school?" he asked teasingly.

Kate smiled. "You know I could do without the lectures. I've endured enough in collage. But if that gets me to where I'm headed, I guess I'd have to work hard."

"Good for you. I'm proud of you, Beckett."

"So it's Beckett now, huh?" she teased.

"Well, if you're gonna be a cop and all, you wanna do it right. After all, I am a best selling author of mystery and crime fiction," he teased back with a hint of bragging.

"Fine. Whatever, Castle."

"Damn.. Something about the way you say my name makes it sound super sexy," he said as he flirted.

"Oh you like that, do you?" she flirted back.

"Yeah, I do."

Kate blushed and let out a light chuckle, "You know what, Castle? As much as I love to torture you with endless teasing and flirting, I have to run. I came to thank you again for what you did for my mom."

"It was the right thing to do," he said.

Kate smile widen. She turned around to leave but stopped suddenly. She hesitated but eventually turned back and gave him a light peck on the lips before running out of the office and out the loft. Rick Castle's smile widen and he jumped out of his seat and did a small victory dance. Kate Beckett just kissed him! Actually, it was more of a peck than a kiss but still counts!

When Kate reached the elevator, she couldn't help but smiled like an idiot. She just kissed Richard Castle! The Richard Castle, the author that helped her through the tough times by his words. The man that saved her mother's life. And, the boy next door who was once Rick Rodgers, her best friend. There was no point in denying it anymore. Katherine Houghton Beckett, you've fallen in love with your best friend.

* * *

Meanwhile with Rick, he was going insane with joy to the extent of Martha coming in the office to tell him to keep it down.

Rick stopped jumping around like a 9 year old on sugar rush and apologized.

"What has gotten into you, kiddo?" Martha asked.

"I.. I think I have a crush."

* * *

"A crush Richard? On whom?" Martha asked.

"Kate," Rick said.

"I don't know what happened. Suddenly we were talking, and I suddenly felt this connection. Then when she was about to move out, it got stronger. I haven't felt this way before in a long time, mother. I... I think I'm falling for her," he admitted softly.

"Oh Richard!" Martha hugged her son. "I knew that sooner or later you'll get it!"

"What?" he pulled away.

"What are you talking about?" he asked.

"This not my place to say anything but Richard... The girl is probably head over heels with you!"

"Why do you say that?"

"I see the way she looks at you, the way she smiles at you. I see that you've done the same to her too."

"Why hasn't she said anything?"

"Why must _she_ be the one to say something?" Martha said, emphasizing on the word 'she'.

"I'm not sure I follow."

Martha sighed and shook her head at her son. "You better try to keep this one, kiddo. I'm not sure how long she'll wait for you."

Martha gave Rick a pat on his lap before leaving his office. Rick Castle buried his face in his hands. What was he going to do?

* * *

**What do you guys think? Is this too fast? To be honest, I think it does but I can't seem to slow it down. Is this too... inappropriate? Leave a review and tell me what you think. Thank you guys for supporting this fanfic. It means a lot. Especially because I never seem to finish any Caskett fic in the past, that's why I only post one-shots. Thank you guys from the bottom of my heart. I welcome all feed backs. If you guys have any problems with this, if you guys don't get it, do send me a PM or a review and I'll clarify your doubts (damn, I sound like a teacher). Okay, that is all I have for you guys. I won't have any more time to post any new updates but I'll write more in my absence as said in previous chapters. Thank you guys and I'll see you when I have the time.**


	9. Chapter 9

**I'm back from my trip to Ho Chi Minh. As promised, here is chapter 9.**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Castle in any way.**

* * *

The next day, Kate woke up rather refreshed and happier than she has ever been. She did her usual routine; coffee, a short run, shower, coffee again then head over to the loft. Since it was a weekend, Kate didn't have school so she could stay and hang around longer than on the weekdays.

Kate Beckett quickly gathered her stuff and headed to the loft. She knocked on the door and was greeted by the little redhead, Alexis Castle.

"Kate!" Alexis exclaimed excitedly.

"What are you doing here?" the girl asked in surprise.

"Well, I promised a certain somebody that I'd spend time with them when I can. And now I can," Kate replied.

Alexis moved closer and wrapped her arms around Kate's legs which made Beckett lose her balance a bit.

"I love you, Kate."

The words struck her like an arrow. Beckett was so touched that she cried. She bent down and hugged the little girl.

"I love you too, Alexis. Don't you forget that," she said as she gave the redhead a soft kiss on top of her head.

What they didn't know was that Rick Castle was leaning against the front door frame, watching the two as they bonded. It moved him that they could grow so close in such a short time. Rick cleared his throat and the two pull away.

"Alexis? Why don't you go set the table for our guest?" Rick said.

"Okay!" Alexis exclaimed happily. The redhead then skipped her way to the kitchen island to set the table.

"How long were you standing there?" Kate asked with a hint of blush on her face.

"Long enough."

Unexpectedly, Rick moved closer and wrapped his arms around Kate's waist and he pulled her in. Kate's heart pounded at the sudden display of affection. When she didn't say anything, Rick spoke up.

"You're really good with her. It's um... Rather moving to watch you two interact. She's quite taken to you," he said.

"It wasn't hard, really. She's a great kid and it's good that she has a father like you," she replied.

He pulled her in closer and said, "Now... About last night..."

She cut him off by saying, "I'm sorry.. I just.."

He cut her off by saying, "I was really disappointed that I couldn't kiss you back."

A smile crept on her face. "What?" Kate asked, slightly surprised by what he said.

"You heard me," he replied.

"I don't know what to say," Kate said.

"Well... For starters, why don't you let me kiss you back."

"I don't know about that," she teased.

"Besides, Alexis is here," she added.

"She won't mind," he said.

"It's not that... I'm just afraid that I can't control myself," she whispered teasingly in his ear.

When she leaned back, he said, "What a tease."

"You had it coming, Castle," she said as she chuckled.

"Now... Aren't you going to let me in?" she asked.

"I rather just hold you," he said.

Kate Beckett leaned in. Rick's smile widen as he leaned in. Kate felt his grip loosen as they were merely inches away. Just as his lips brushed against hers, Kate managed to use that and slip out of his hold. "What the...?"

"You coming, Castle?" Kate said over her shoulder.

"Huh? Um.. Yeah.. Yeah, I'm coming!"

Then, the Castles and a Beckett ate breakfast. Rick and Kate sat opposite of each other while Alexis sat beside Beckett and eagerly told her stories from school, which Kate gladly listened to. Once or twice, Kate caught Rick Castle staring at her and their eyes met briefly before Kate looked away, blushing. Martha joined them shortly and informed her son that she would be taking Alexis out for a while. Reluctantly, Rick let Alexis go with his mother. Once the two were gone, silence covered the loft like a blanket.

"So..." Kate started.

"So..." That was all either of them could say. The tension was clear to both of them as they sat uncomfortably in their seat. "So," Rick cleared his throat, "What do you want to do now?"

"I was hoping that we could talk," Kate said shyly.

"About what?"

"About us? I mean... Where do we go from here? I mean... I kind of kissed you yesterday... So where does that leaves us?" Kate asked awkwardly.

"Honestly? I don't know."

"I thought so," she said disappointedly.

"I guess there's only one thing to do," Rick paused.

Kate looked at him, "And that is?" she asked quietly.

"Kate Beckett... Would you like to have dinner with me?" he asked.

"I _always_ have dinner with you, Rick," she said, confused.

"No.. I mean.. Just us two," he said softly, slightly nervous.

"You mean... Like a.. _Date_?" Kate asked.

"Yes... Like a date," he said finally.

Rick reached out across the table and held one of her hands in his. "I've had feelings for you for a very long time, Katherine Beckett. I don't know when it started but it has always been there," he paused. "I'd really like to make this work.. I... I really like you, Kate," he confessed.

"I... I really like you too, Rick," Kate replied softly as she blushed.

His smile widen. "Is... Is that a yes?" Rick asked hopefully.

"It's a maybe," Kate replied.

"That's good enough for me."

"Good," she said as she bit her bottom lip.

"Damn..."

"What?" she asked.

"You make lip biting sexy as hell," he said.

"You like that, huh?"

"Very much, yeah," he replied eagerly.

"Well then, you have to wait for our date then."

"So I can't kiss you?" Rick asked.

She shook her head. He pouted at her. She couldn't help but smile at the sight. Richard Castle pouting was adorable. Kate got up from her seat and walked over to his. She cupped his face gently and brushed her lips across his. They both smiled when they pulled away.

"Um... So tomorrow? I'll pick you up at seven?" Rick asked.

"Tomorrow," was all Kate said before she pulled him in for another kiss.

When she pulled away, Rick was out of breath even though it was just a short kiss. Wow... Kate Beckett has just agreed to go on a date with him... And she kissed him twice! This is going to be interesting, he thought to himself. Kate got up and picked up her bag.

"Wait... You're leaving?" he asked, disappointedly.

"Yeah. I got to go shopping for my date with a ruggedly handsome author," she said as she winked at him.

"Okay," he said excitedly. Beckett blew him a kiss and left the loft. Castle jumped out of his seat and did a small victory dance. He has a date with the extraordinary, and remarkable Kate Beckett!

* * *

**There! It's done! I haven't been writing much. I blame the Fifty Shades trilogy (Don't judge me for reading it. It is actually really interesting). The whole trip in Ho Chi Minh, Vietnam, I was reading the book. I couldn't seem to stop. But now that I've finished it, I can concentrate on this fanfic. I hope this is acceptable. The Fifty Shades trilogy is messing with my brain. I'll get on writing now.**


	10. Chapter 10

**It took a while but here it is. Chapter 10!**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Castle in anyway. If I did, we would know Beckett's answer by now.**

* * *

Beckett woke up to the buzzing of her phone. She picked it up and saw a message from Castle.

_Morning, beautiful. - RC_

_Morning. What's up? - KB_

_Just a little reminder, I'm picking you up at seven. Dress casual. - RC_

_Are you sure about that? I mean it is our first date and all... - KB_

_Positive. You wouldn't want to be wearing a dress for what I have planned. ;) - RC_

Kate Beckett blushed as she bit her lip.

_Alright then. See you then. ;) - KB_

Kate put her phone away and sat up. Oh no... What is she going to wear?

* * *

Richard Castle took a deep breath as the elevator doors slide open. God, he was nervous. Wow, Richard Castle? Nervous? That's a first. He walked towards the direction of Beckett's apartment. He took another deep breath and checked his wrist watch. Damn, he's early. Adjusting his collar and his jacket, he swallowed a lump in his throat. Here goes nothing.

Castle reached out and knocked on the door. After a few minutes, the door flew open and the person behind it wasn't Beckett.

"Um... Hi. Is Kate in?" Rick asked nervously.

"Ah... You must be writer boy," said the person.

"Writer boy?" Rick asked with a slight grin on his face. This is definitely Kate's friend.

"I'm sorry. How rude of me. I'm Lanie Parish. Kate's friend," the woman said.

"I'm..."

She cut him off, "Oh I know who you are, Mr Castle. Kate mentioned you once or twice. Or about a dozen times."

"Did she now?"

"Yeah. She's getting ready. Come on in, Mr Castle," Lanie said.

He walked in, "Please, call me Rick. Or Castle."

Lanie shut the door behind her as Rick made his way to the couch.

"So how did you two meet?" Lanie asked as she sat on the couch beside him.

"Um.. I could ask you the same thing, Ms Parish," he said.

"That's Dr. Parish to you," Lanie said.

"You're a doctor?"

"I'm a medical examiner. I work with the Homicide division over at the 12th precinct," she replied.

"Kate and I met when she visited the morgue one day for research. I gotta tell you, Castle, she is one hell of a person. So determined, so focus. Instantly, Kate and I just 'clicked'. You know what I'm saying?"

"Yeah, I do. Kate is one hell of a person," he smiled to himself.

"Damn, Castle! You got it bad!"

"Don't I know it?" Rick said as he let out a chuckle.

At that moment, Kate Beckett had just walked out of the room. She was wearing a grey v-neck long sleeve shirt and blue jeans that fit her perfectly. To top it off, she wore a gold colored jacket over it and wore comfy sneakers. _(A/N: For those who don't know, she's wearing her outfit in 'The Lives of Others' and the jeans and shoe from 'The Fast and Furriest'.)_ Even though her outfit was simple, she looked breathtaking.

"Wow..." Rick was lost of words.

"You like it?" Kate said with a blush.

"Yeah... You look beautiful, Kate."

"Shall we?" he asked.

"Yeah."

"You two have fun, if you know what I mean," Lanie said.

"Lanie!" Kate exclaimed.

"Go! Get out of here!" Lanie exclaimed, cutting Kate's sentence off.

Lanie pushed the two towards the door.

"But it's my apartment!" Kate said back.

"I'll be gone when you get back. Have fun!" With that, Lanie shut the door behind them and locked it.

* * *

"Wow... Locked out of my own apartment. What a nice start to a first date," Kate said sarcastically.

Rick chuckled. "Hey, let's not let this ruin our evening. I've got reservations in the best place in town."

When Castle and Beckett got out of the building, there was a town car waiting for them. Kate's jaw fell open. She looked at her date and he just smiled. They entered the car and a few minutes later, they arrived at a local diner. Rick got out of the car and opened the door for her. As soon as she stepped out, a huge smile crept on her face. She turned and faced Rick in awe.

"Remy's? Seriously?" Kate asked.

"Well... Yeah... I mean... This is where it all began," Rick said.

Kate's smile widen as she took his hand in hers and interlock their fingers together. His heart fluttered. They are finally doing it, after all these years. Kate Beckett took a deep breath. Wow, she was as nervous as Rick was.

"Shall we?" he asked.

She looked at him and smiled her smile that was reserved for him only. They entered the diner and had a nice dinner. They talked and talked, by the end of the dinner, they were laughing like crazy. After dinner, being the gentleman that he is, Rick paid for the dinner and headed out of the diner with Kate, arm in arm.

* * *

"That was a really nice first date," Kate said.

"Oh, it's not over yet."

"What do you mean?" Kate asked, confused.

"Why don't we go for a walk in the park?"

She giggled. "Are you serious? Castle, that's the most cliche thing I have ever heard."

"Hey, I _am_ a writer," he joked.

"Oh, what the hell!" Kate said as she gave in.

* * *

Rick Castle and Kate Beckett had a nice stroll in the park under the moonlight. In the midst of their walk, Rick stopped her. She looked at him and he saw how flawlessly beautiful she was under the moonlight. She smiled and asked what was wrong. Rick tucked a strand of Kate's hair behind her ear to expose her beautiful face. He cupped her face and leaned in and gave her a gentle kiss on her lips. Before he could pull away, Kate pulled him in and kisses him back. When they pulled away, they were breathless.

"Wow," Kate said.

"That was amazing," Rick said.

"Yeah..."

Her smile widened as she took his arm and continued walking. Soon, they arrived Beckett's building. Rick walked her up to her apartment door.

"So... I guess this is it then," Rick said.

"Yeah... I guess it is..." Kate trailed off.

"Thank you, Rick. This has been one of the best first dates I have ever had."

"It's my pleasure, Kate."

"Um... You want to come in?"

"Maybe I'll take a rain check. Alexis is probably going to be wondering where I am so..." he trailed off, not knowing what else to say.

"Of course. Goodnight, Rick," Kate said.

He leaned in and gave her a kiss on her cheek. "Goodnight, Kate," he said as he pulled away.

Before she could stop herself, Kate grabbed his face and gave him a lingering kiss on the lips. Rick pulled her closer and kissed her back while pinning her against the front door. Kate's free hand searched for the door knob and spun the door open, causing the two to stumble into the apartment. She lead them to the couch and she fell backwards on the couch, making Castle be on top of her. Rick suddenly pulled away and started panting.

"Whoa, slow down, Kate. Let's not get carried away," Rick said.

"What if I want to get carried away?" Beckett pulled him back in and started kissing him.

Once again, he pulled away, "Whoa, Kate! Easy... That's for another time."

When he saw Kate pout, he leaned back in and kissed her lips. He gave her lip a light tug before pulling away, "Goodnight, beautiful."

He kissed her lips again. She giggled as he hummed against her lips before pulling away.

"Don't miss me too much," Rick teased.

"Shut up," Kate said as she giggled.

He gave her one last kiss before getting up and pulling Kate with him. She gave him a smile before patting his back and leading him out of her apartment.

"Sleep tight," Rick gave her a peck before smiling at her.

"You too."

He smiled, gave her a slight nod before walking towards the elevator. Kate smiled, bit her bottom lip and shut the door. She leaned against the door and smiled to herself. Damn... She is head over heels in love with him. She ran to her room and flopped on her bed and screamed happily into her pillow.

* * *

Rick entered the loft quietly, hoping not to disturb his sleeping daughter. He walked up to Alexis' room to check on his daughter. He sat on the edge of her bed and stroked her hair.

"Daddy?" Alexis said sleepily.

"Hey pumpkin. I'm sorry I disturbed you. Go back to sleep," he said softly.

"Can Kate be my new mommy?" the redhead asked sleepily.

"Um... I don't know... That's up to her, sweetheart."

"I like Kate... She's nice to me..."

"Go back to sleep, pumpkin."

"Okay," she said sleepily as she snuggled with her blanket.

Rick kissed her forehead and left her room. As he entered his room, he sighed. Kate as Alexis' new mom? That's a big step and it's just the first date. Somehow, he doesn't just dismiss the thought of being married to one Kate Beckett. Maybe in the future... Just maybe...

* * *

**That's all for now. There wasn't much details on the date... I don't really know what a first date supposed to be like so I just went with the most cliche thing I could come up with. Thanks for reading it this far and I'm proud that I made it to chapter 10. Usually, I'll stop at chapter 6 or 7 but your reviews really helped me. Review this and tell me what you think!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey guys, I'm back. I've been pretty busy these past few days because I had a three day course but today, it got cancelled because of the haze. So enough of me babbling, here is Chapter 11.**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Castle in anyway.**

* * *

Kate Beckett woke up with a silly grin on her face as she recalled what happened the night before. She stretched as she got out of bed. Just as she was about to head to the kitchen to make some coffee, her phone buzzed. She whipped it out of her bag and read the text message.

_Good morning, my beautiful detective! :* 3 – RC_

She couldn't help but smile at his text. Oh, she could definitely wake up to a morning text.

_Good morning to you too, my sappy writer boy. :* - KB_

_I miss you :( - RC_

Beckett bit her lip as she blushed. She hate to admit it but _she_ missed _him_ too... But there's no way she's telling him that.

_You just saw me a few hours ago.. - KB_

_Doesn't stop me from missing you :( - RC_

Kate rolled her eyes and let out a light chuckle. Oh god, they're acting like lovestruck teenagers! This has to stop. But then again... Kate Beckett snapped out of her long chain of thoughts when her phone buzzed.

_You coming over later? - RC_

_You can count on it. ;) - KB_

Kate put down her phone and took a really quick shower before heading out. She hailed a cab and headed over to the loft. As she exited the elevator, she heard arguing behind Castle's door of his loft. Hesitantly, she knocked on the door. The door flew open and revealed an angry Rick Castle.

* * *

"What?" Rick snapped. When he saw who it was, his anger faded.

"Kate... hi..."

"Is this a bad time?" Kate asked.

"Who's at the door?" a woman's voice called out.

"None of _your_ damn business!" he snapped back at the woman.

There is only one person that can make him this mad. Meredith. What the hell was _she_ doing here? Kate was snapped back into reality when a crying little red head walked up to her. Kate bent down.

"Hey Lil' Red. Why are you crying?" Kate asked, concern. The redhead just wrapped her arms around the brunette's neck and hugged her. Beckett looked up at Castle.

"Kate? Could you please take Alexis for a while?" Rick asked, though it seemed like he was almost pleading.

"What? No! Who the hell is she, Richard?! She's _not_ taking my daughter!" Meredith shouted.

Kate felt Alexis hold on tighter. Kate looked into Rick's pleading eyes and nodded. She stood up, carrying Alexis along and headed out.

* * *

"Richard, answer me! Who was _she_ and how dare _you_ hand her _my_ daughter!"

"Meredith, what are you doing here?" Rick asked, rather calmly.

"Don't you dare change the subject! Who was that bitch?!" Meredith demanded.

"She happens to be a close friend. And I trust her with _my_ daughter more than I trust you!"

"She's my daughter too."

"And yet, you left her. Is that how you show your love to your only daughter?"

"How dare you!"

"What are you doing here, Meredith?" Castle asked again.

"I came to surprise Alexis. I'm doing some press about my new movie and New York happened to be one of the stops."

"You should've called."

"If I did, you'd never allow me to come."

"Meredith, you should know, better than anyone that I'd never forbid you to see Alexis. She _is_ your daughter too, after all. I just wished that you call first before taking her," he said.

Meredith fell silent.

* * *

Kate brought Alexis to a nearby park and set her down on the swings. Kate took a seat on a swing beside Alexis.

"Why the long face, Lil' Red?" Kate asked.

"Mommy came in to surprise me. I was happy that she came. Then when daddy came out of his office, his smile was gone and he started to frown. He was angry. Then they started shouting at each other and then you came," Alexis explained.

"Thank you for coming, Kate," Alexis said softly.

"Hey, I was coming over anyways. I haven't spend much time with you and I feel bad."

Kate got up and bent down in front of Alexis and took her hand.

"Hey, what about we ditch this place and get some ice cream. That always cheers you up," Kate offered.

"Can I have sprinkles too?" Alexis asked.

"You can have all the sprinkles you want, Alexis."

The redhead's eyes lit up as she smiled.

"Okay."

* * *

Kate smiled back. She got up and held the little girl's hand and headed to a nearby ice cream stand. She bought Alexis vanilla ice cream with colorful sprinkles in a cup and she bought herself a chocolate ice cream cone. They ate ice cream on the way back to the loft. Before they entered the loft, which was now very quiet, Kate pulled out a tissue and wiped Alexis' mouth.

"We wouldn't want you're daddy to be sad that we had ice cream without him now, do we?"

Alexis smiled and shook her head. Kate took a deep breath and opened the door. Before she knew it, she was in Rick's arms.

"Hello to you too, Rick," Kate joked.

He pulled away, "Thank you for taking care of her."

"Always, Rick," Kate said simply.

He pulled her back in and kissed her lips softly. Before she could kiss him back, he pulled away.

"You had chocolate ice cream without me?"

"Yes but I'll make it up to you," she leaned in and whispered in his ear, "And it involves you, me and the bed."

When she leaned back, he had a smirk on. "Kinky."

She giggled and pulled him back in for a kiss. To his disappointment, she pulled away. Before he could pull her back in, Kate made her way to the little redhead who was now in the living room, closing her eyes with her hands, sitting on the sofa.

"Alright, Lil' Red. We're done," Kate said as she tried to pulled Alexis' hand from her face.

"Come on, kiddo," Kate said as she tickled the girl.

Alexis finally pulled her hands away from her face as Beckett stopped tickling her.

"There we go! Now I can see those beautiful eyes of yours!" Kate said with a smile.

Alexis moved closer and wrapped her arms around Kate's neck.

"I love you, Kate," Alexis said softly.

"I love you too, Lil' Red."

"Don't ever leave me, please," the redhead pleaded as she started to cry.

Kate pulled away and wiped her tears. "Hey, no more crying. I would never leave you, Alexis. And if I ever did, for whatever reason? I will always come back. That I can promise you."

Kate pulled Alexis back in for a hug as she kissed the girl's head. A few moments later, Kate realized that Alexis has fallen asleep. She got up, carrying Alexis with her, and headed to Alexis' room to put her in bed.

Kate Beckett gave the girl a kiss on the forehead before heading back down. Rick Castle was waiting for her downstairs.

* * *

"Hey," Kate said.

"Hey," he said.

"Thank you, Kate. You're really good with her."

"You okay?" Kate ran her hands through his hair.

"It's Meredith. She wants to take Alexis."

"And?"

"And she agreed that as long as she gets to see her and spend some time with her, she's okay."

"So all that..?"

"It's over."

"Good. Hey listen, I'm going to be busy this few weeks with the academy and I'm starting soon so we might not be able to see each other."

"What are you suggesting?" Rick asked.

Kate pushed Rick backwards until he was against the door of his bedroom. She leaned in and gave him a soft kiss which he returned with such ferocity and passion. He bit her bottom lip and she let out a small moan.

Castle and Beckett stumbled into the bedroom and onto the bed. Soon, Kate was straddling him. They were soon lost in themselves and their love.

* * *

**That's it for chapter 11! By the way, Watershed just aired yesterday and now starts the Castle hiatus in Singapore which will probably be longer than the current hiatus in the US. And the haze is making me very annoyed. Anyways, review and tell me what you think!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Thank you guys for supporting this fanfic. I know I'm not as good as other writers but I'm slowly getting there.**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Castle.**

* * *

Kate's eyes fluttered open and she found herself on top of Rick's bare chest. Then she remembered what happened the day before. Wow, that was amazing. She looked up to find herself being lost in those ocean blue eyes that she loved so much.

"Hi," Rick said.

"Hi," Kate said, suddenly feeling very shy.

"Awww, can you get anymore adorable?" Rick kissed her lips tenderly.

"Shut up," Kate said while blushing. She buried her face in his chest as he wrapped his arms around her.

She brought her head out of his chest and smiled at him. "Last night was... _Amazing_."

"Yeah, it was. I miss it already."

She gave him a lazy kiss, "Too bad."

"What do you say about round two?" he asked.

"What?" Before she knew it, he turned them over and she found herself giggling with him on top. He leaned down and gave her a sloppy lazy kiss which made her giggle like a little schoolgirl.

"Rick, we have to stop!" Kate said in between giggles.

"I don't want to," he started kissing her neck.

"Castle!" she exclaimed.

Beckett spun around and she was now on top of her boyfriend, straddling him.

"That is _so_ sexy," Rick said.

"Shut up," she leaned down and kissed his lips softly.

She pulled away and said, "Alright, stud. I have to go."

"What? Why? It was _just_ getting good!" Castle whined.

"Stop whining. I told you already. I'm starting today," Kate said.

"Already? You get your badge and everything?" he asked, curiously.

"Yeah, though I am still a rookie."

"That is _soo hot_!"

She giggled and whispered, "I _know_." Kate leaned in and gave him one last lingering kiss before getting out of bed.

"I'm going to go shower."

"Can I join?" he asked with a smirk.

"No, you'll only make me late."

After a very short shower, Beckett got dressed in the clothes she wore yesterday and headed out of the loft but not before giving Castle a kiss goodbye.

* * *

_A few weeks later..._

* * *

"Good evening, Mr Castle."

A smile crept on his face, "Why, good evening, _Officer_ Beckett."

Kate smiled and stepped forward and she wrapped her arms around his neck and gave him a soft tender kiss on the lips. When they pulled away, Kate rested her forehead on his.

"God, I've missed you," Kate admitted softly.

"I've missed you too," Rick said as he leaned back to look at her.

"It's been only a few weeks but it felt like an eternity," he added.

"Yeah..."

"You look good," he said.

Kate smiled. "You look good too."

He leaned in and gave her one more kiss before letting her in the loft. Upon seeing Beckett, Alexis Castle ran towards her and called out to her. Kate picked up the running redhead and spun her around. She gave her a kiss on the redhead's cheek and placed her on Kate's hip.

"How are you, Lil' Red?" Kate asked.

"Awesome! I missed you, Kate!" Alexis said excitedly.

"Aw, I missed you too, kiddo. But," she set Alexis down and bent down, "I have a job now and it's keeping me busy. But... I'll do my best to see you when I can. Okay?"

Alexis held out her pinky finger to her and asked, "Pinky swear?"

Kate smiled and wrapped her pinky around little Castle and replied, "Pinky swear."

Alexis smiled and wrapped her arms around Kate's neck and hugged her. Beckett kindly return the hug.

"Alright!" Rick said as Kate and Alexis pulled away.

"I think it's time for the little red riding hood to go to school before the big bad wolf chase her out," he said to Alexis as he tickled her.

"Can Kate come?" Alexis asked giggling as her father stopped tickling her.

"Well, I don't know... You have to ask her."

"Hey Kate! Can you send me to school with daddy?" Alexis asked.

"What's that word?" Kate asked.

"Please?"

"Alright, Lil' Red. I'll send you too."

"Yay!"

"Alexis, go get ready!"

* * *

After Alexis Castle got ready for school, they hailed a cab and headed off to the girl's school. Alexis got out of the cab excitedly, while pulling Kate along. They walked her towards the gate and that was where they had to say goodbye.

"Have a great day, Alexis," Kate said.

Alexis smiled and waved at them but stopped suddenly. She spun around and ran towards Kate and hugged her legs.

"I love you," the redhead said softly.

Kate pulled Alexis away and hugged her properly.

"I love you too, Lil' Red," Kate said.

When they pulled away, Kate gave Alexis a kiss on her head and let her go. Alexis smiled and waved at Castle and Beckett. Rick pulled Kate close and wrapped his arms around her waist as he waved with his free hand. Kate looked up at Rick once Alexis was out of sight and smiled at him. He smiled back and gave her a gentle kiss on the lips. Then, they turned around and walked away from the gate, hand in hand.

"So, what do you want to do now, Officer Beckett?"

"You just love calling me that, don't you?" Beckett asked.

"Always," he said as he gave her one more kiss on the lips.

Kate bit her lip. "Mmm... you know, as much as I love kissing you, I'm not a big fan of PDA."

"Really?"

"Yeah, especially since you're a best selling author and all."

"And you're one of New York's finest."

"No," Kate said.

"At least not _yet_ anyways," she added.

"Katherine Houghton Beckett, is there something you're not telling me?"

"My captain said that I can become a homicide detective in two years time, though I have to work ten times harder than usual," Kate explain.

"So, now, a Detective Montgomery is taking me 'under his wing' and teaching me the ropes on being a homicide detective." Kate continued.

"Kate, that's great news! We got to celebrate!" Rick exclaimed excited.

"Okay! Calm down!" Kate said as she laughed at his childish behaviour.

Once he calmed down, Kate asked, "So, what do you have in mind, Mr Castle?"

From the way she said that, he knew that she was teasing him. Two can play that game.

"Oh, so, _so_ many things, Officer Beckett," he teased.

"Are you game?" he challenged her.

"Game on, writer boy," she replied.

* * *

**That is it for this chapter! I hope you guys liked it. Reviews would make my day.**

**A few notes to add, I realized that Meredith actually met Kate before in the first chapter so chapter 11 is a little off. So, let's just say Meredith didn't get a good look at Kate when she was at the door in Chapter 11 and that's why she kept asking but she knew it was Kate once he said that it was a friend. So, that clears the confusion.**

**Here are some questions you guys can answer when reviewing:**

**!) How is the fanfic so far?**

**2) What do you guys want to see happen in future chapters?**

**3) Should I add in the boys (Kevin Ryan and Javier Esposito)? If so, how would you propose they come in? [PM me if you guys have a suggestion]**

**4) Should Tom Demming or Josh Davidson make an appearance?**


	13. Chapter 13

**Here's chapter 13...**

**Disclaimer: I Do NOT own Castle.**

* * *

A few months later, Richard Castle stood nervously outside of the Beckett's house. He swallowed a big lump in his throat. He reached up and adjusted his collar and tie. God, he was nervous! The last time he was this nervous was during the first date. He hid the bouquet of flowers behind his back and knocked on the door.

To his relief, Kate Beckett was the one who opened the door. She smiled at the sight of him, same goes to him. In an instant, she wrapped her arms around his neck and gave him a kiss on his lips. When they pulled away, they stood close.

"Hi," he said.

"Hi," Kate said.

"You look beautiful."

"You don't look so bad yourself, Castle," she whispers as she gave him one more kiss.

"Oh! Before I forget!" Rick handed her the flowers.

"Are these for my parents or for me?" Kate joked as she recalled the first time he was here.

"For your parents," he paused as he took out a box from his pocket and continued, "This is for _you_."

"What's this?" Kate said as she took the box from him.

"Open it."

She did and she was breathless. It was a beautiful bracelet with the words '_I Love You_' engraved in the front. Kate looked up into his eyes. So much love. So true.

Tears welled up her eyes. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him in for a hug.

"I love you too," Kate said.

Kate could feel a smile forming on his face. She pulled away and he took the bracelet from her. She looked at him confusedly. He tilted it and inside the bracelet said the word 'Always'. Kate was now crying tears of joy and smiling like an idiot as he slid the bracelet on Kate's wrist.

Rick reached out, cupped her face with both hands and wiped her tears away with his thumb. He leaned in and gave her a passionate kiss which she gladly returned. Once they pulled away, Kate took his hand in hers and intertwine their fingers together as they walk into the house.

* * *

"There you guys are! I thought I had to call a search party for you," Johanna joked.

Kate giggled shyly and hid behind her boyfriend. Rick noticed.

"Oh my god! You're like the most adorable woman I have ever met," Rick said.

Blushing, Kate hit his arm playfully. After a while, she took his hand and walked towards Johanna.

"Mom, I'm sure you know Rick. He's um... He's my boyfriend," she said shyly.

"Seriously?" Mrs Beckett asked.

Kate just nodded shyly and hid her face behind Rick's arm. Suddenly, Kate was pulled into her mother's arm.

"Finally!" Johanna exclaimed. When she pulled away, she continued, "It's about time, Katie!"

"You're okay with him?"

"Of course I am, sweetie! I can't believe that you guys are finally together! It took you long enough!"

"And besides, he's way better than those other guys you dated in the past," Mama Beckett added.

"Take care of her, will you?" Johanna asked Rick.

He gave her a smile and said, "Always."

Just like that, Kate knew it. She felt it. He was _the one_. Her _one and done_. Her _always_.

After a quiet dinner with the Beckett's, Rick and Kate decided that it was best to head back. They said their goodbyes and Mama and Papa Beckett whispered something into Rick's ear. Rick smiled at them and nodded. Then the two headed out.

"What did my parents say to you?"

"Oh nothing important _yet_."

* * *

The next day, Kate woke up to an empty bed. She walked out of the bedroom dressed in one of his shirts and her shorts and found him making pancakes.

"Hey, morning," Rick greeted her.

"Morning. What's the occasion?"

"You," he said as he gave her a peck on the lips.

"Me?"

"Happy Birthday," Rick said as he set down a plate of pancakes in front of her with blueberries. It spelled 'Move In'.

"Best. Birthday. Ever," she said as she agreed. She wrapped her arms around his neck and gave him a soft loving kiss.

They pulled away in time to see Alexis come down the stairs.

"Good morning!" the redhead greeted them happily.

"Good morning, Lil' Red!"

"Hey pumpkin. Do you know what day is it today?"

"Of course! It's Kate's birthday!" the little girl went over to Kate and gave her a huge bear hug.

"Happy birthday, Kate!"

"Thanks, Lil' Red!" Kate said as she hugged back the redhead.

"So what do you guys have plan on my birthday?" Kate asked.

"Shhh! It's a surprise!" Alexis said excitedly.

"Oh sweetie, as sweet that is, I'm not really good at surprises."

"Why?"

"I just don't like surprises," Kate explained.

"You'll love this one! I promise!"

With a sigh, Kate gave in. "All right, Lil' Red. I'll bite."

"Yay!"

* * *

After breakfast, they headed out. They went to the zoo, the aquarium, the museum (just to see dinosaurs). They spent the whole day out. Running in circles. Kate knew that they were trying to stall her, from what? She didn't know. The Castles then took her to the park to play with the swings.

"Alright, what's going on?" Kate finally asked.

"Nothing," Rick replied.

"I can tell that you're lying, Castle."

Shit just got serious when she starts using his last name like that. He swallowed a big lump and looked into her glare and smiled lamely.

"I'm not technically lying."

"You're stalling and I want to know why."

"Kate, is it so wrong to spend some family time together? You, me and Alexis?"

"Well no but Rick, we've been out for the whole day. It's hard to not get suspicious."

"That's the fun of it! Well, not the getting suspicious part. It's the spending time together for the whole day part!"

"Am I going to regret anything?"

"Probably not," Castle said confidently.

"Alright, fine."

He gave her his special smile reserved for her only. Kate couldn't help but smile back. He took her hand and gave it a small kiss on her fingers.

"C'mon. Let's go back home."

"Finally! My legs are killing me!"

He chuckled. "C'mon Alexis!"

Alexis Castle jumped off of the swing and ran to join them. She held Kate's hand on her left and her father's hand on her right and headed back to the loft.

* * *

When they opened the door, the loft was pitch black. Kate reached out for the light switch and when she switched the light on, she saw so many people in the loft. Her friends and family. They all shouted, "SURPRISE!" as the lights went back on.

"Oh my god!" Kate said as her eyes started to get teary.

Rick pulled her in for a hug and he gave her head a small kiss.

"Happy Birthday, Kate," he said again.

"You did all this?" Kate asked.

"I had too. I knew I couldn't top the 'I Love You' and 'Always' bracelet I gave you yesterday. And I definitely couldn't top the 'move in' breakfast this morning. So, I opted for something small."

"Small?" Kate chuckled.

"Too much?"

"I love it. Thank you," she gave him a peck on the lips and hugged him. "I love you."

"I love you too, Kate."

When they pulled away, Kate was swarmed by the guests. Her parents, Johanna and Jim Beckett, were there. Her M.E. Friend, Lanie Parish. Martha and even her old high school friend, Madison Queller.

"I'm sorry I couldn't get all your friends," Rick said.

"No, this is the best birthday ever. Thank you."

"I have one more present but that's for later," he whispered in her ear.

She blushed. "I can't wait."

* * *

**That's all for now. Review please!**

**Special thanks to petry and BR125**** for your suggestions. I'll keep them in mind when I'm writing.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Castle**

* * *

The door flung open and it was as if the air in his lungs got sucked out. He fell to his knees and screamed. On the floor, in front of him, lied his daughter, covered in blood. Dead. He screamed again.

* * *

Rick jolt awake to a scream. He jumped out and took out a wooden bat and looked around. In front of him, Kate was eying him weirdly.

"Um... I heard a scream... I thought..."

"Relax, Rick. It was me," Kate said while chuckling.

"Why were you screaming?"

"Because you wouldn't wake up. Not even to my kisses."

"You kissed me and I didn't feel it? What the hell's wrong with me?" he asked himself.

Kate chuckled.

"Why are you up so early anyways?" Rick finally asked Kate.

"Let's see, you need to send Alexis to school and I got to go to work. Thus, the uniform," Kate said as Rick eyed the uniform.

"That uniform is so hot," Rick said.

"Alright, writer boy. I have to go," Kate gave him a peck on his lips and then left for work.

* * *

Kate Beckett was the first at the scene. She had to gather information before the detectives come. When she entered the room, she completely ignored the stench and focused on her M.E friend.

"Lanie?" Kate said.

"Hey Kate!"

"I didn't know you worked with the 12th," Lanie said.

"Oh, I forgot to tell you!"

"No worries."

"Beckett?" a voice called her out.

Officer Beckett turned around and found that it was Detective Montgomery calling her.

"Yeah, Detective Montgomery?"

"A word?"

Kate looked at Lanie confusedly. The M.E just shrugged and continued her work. Kate walked towards the detective.

"Yeah?"

"How would you like to solve this case?"

"I'm sorry, what?" Kate asked, not believing what the detective was saying.

"Captain Jones is retiring soon and I've been promoted to Captain to take his place and I need a new detective to take my place and I think you'd be great at it," Roy Montgomery explained.

"But Roy, I thought I'd have at least two years to go."

"Are you saying no?"

"No... I mean yes... I mean... I'll do it!"

"Good. Let's start with this case. I want you to solve it."

"Um okay then."

Kate walked back over to the medical examiner.

"What have we got, Lanie?" Kate asked.

"Katherine Beckett, are you running this case now?" Lanie asked.

"I'll tell you later."

"Okay so time of death is roughly six hours ago, between 11 p.m. to 1 a.m. Cause of death seems to be a stab through the stomach. Looks like she bleed to death. But I'll know more once I get her to the morgue."

"Thanks, Lanie."

Another officer walked by and handed Kate a bag with evidence on it. Kate wore her latex glove on and dug inside the bag and took out the victim's wallet.

"Victim's name is Cameron Walker. She's only 17 years old," Kate told Roy.

"Excellent work, Beckett but why are you telling me this? This is your crime scene, your case."

"Right..." Kate said awkwardly.

"Um, who found the body?" Kate asked another officer.

"Um, her father, Mr James Walker. He's over there," the officer pointed towards a man near the door.

"Thank you."

* * *

Officer Kate Beckett walked towards the man. He was in his mid forties.

"Hi, I'm Officer Kate Beckett. Can i ask you a few questions, Mr Walker?"

"Sure."

"Um, when was the last time you saw your daughter?"

"At around 9:30 p.m. She was in her room with her boyfriend. That was the last time I saw her. I went to sleep at 9:45 p.m. after that," Mr Walker said as he recalled.

"Who else was in the house?"

"Just me and Cameron. Though her brother Kevin may have came by after I went to bed. He's former military. He served his country and he just got back."

"And what time did you find her body?"

"It was around 6 a.m. I was about to wake her up for school and then I found her like that," he said as his voice broke

"Mr Walker, can you think of anyone that would to hurt your daughter?"

"Not that I know off. Cameron's a bright girl. Everyone loved her."

"Could you please find out who did this to my daughter?"

"I intend to, Mr Walker."

"Thank you."

"In the mean time, can you tell me her boyfriend's name and where can I find him?"

"The boyfriend's name is Zach. Zach Masterson."

* * *

"Zach Masterson, also known as Zachariah Masterson, one of the world's richest people because of his father, Eric Masterson, up until he dropped out of high school. His father cut him off of everything."

"He's 18 and has a record of violence, drug possession and shop lifting."

"What do we know about this guy?" Roy asked.

"Well, he was the last person to see Cameron on the day she died. Maybe he can shed some light on the subject."

* * *

The interrogation room was dark and barely lit. There sat Zachariah "Zach" Masterson. Beckett entered the room. Zach was wearing a plain black v-neck t-shirt and a black jacket on. His jeans was faded and a bit torn. His ears are pierced and he spiked up his jet black hair.

"Yo, what's a uniform doin' in here? I actually expected one of 'em badass detectives to question me," he said.

Kate sat down across him and looked at him, dead in the eyes.

"Damn, you're a lady cop. That's kinda hot," he said.

"Zachariah."

She was cut off, "Whoa! Whoa! No one calls me Zachariah, at least not in years. The name's Zach."

Kate took a deep breath and ignored him, "Mr Masterson.."

Again, she was cut off, "Mr Masterson is my father. I said, call me Zach"

"Fine then. Zach... Where were you between 11 p.m. and 1 a.m?"

"I was at home.. Play video games."

"Can anybody vouch for that?"

"Yeah. My lame ass brother, Elliot."

"When was the last time you saw your girlfriend, Cameron Walker?"

"What's that got to do with anything?"

"She was murdered. In her own home."

"Cam's dead?" Zach said as his cocky smile faded when his face fell.

"When was the last time you saw her?"

"At um... Around 10ish. Her brother came back and I'm kinda afraid of him. So I left from the window down the fire escape."

"Why is that?"

"You're kidding me right? Kevin Walker is former military! He's a big ass man who can crush my skull if I hurt his sister," Zach explained.

"Alright then. Stay in town, Zach." With that, Kate left the interrogation room and walked towards the bullpen.

* * *

"Any word on the brother, Elliot?" Kate asked.

"No but I'll do you one better. CSU recovered the murder weapon. It was a hunting knife. It was dumped in an alley garbage bin a few blocks from the crime scene," Roy explained.

"Now who do we know owns a hunting knife?" Roy asked.

"The brother, Kevin."

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Review please! Part 2 is coming up.  
**


	15. Chapter 15

**Here is chapter 15 for you!**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Castle**

* * *

Her phone buzzed. Kate checked the caller ID and smiled. It was none other than Rick Castle. She answered the phone.

"Hey," she greeted.

"Hey. Can I steal you away for lunch?"

"You know, I'd love to but I'm busy with a case right now."

"Oh, that's cool."

"Yeah, rain check on that lunch date?"

"You got it," he said, though Kate could tell that he was disappointed.

"Hey, I love you," Kate said softly.

"I love you too. But Kate? Do me a favour? Please remember to eat something and don't overwork yourself."

"I make no promises but I'll try. Maybe I'll grab a donut later," she joked.

"Spoken like a true police officer. Cliche in so many ways. Looks like I'm rubbing off on you."

"Looks like. Hey, I gotta go. Talk to you soon."

"Come home in one piece."

"I will. I love you."

"I love you too," with that Kate hanged up the phone, just in time to see Montgomery bringing in Cam's brother, Kevin Walker. Zach was right, he was a big ass man.

* * *

Kate walked into the interrogation room.

"Kevin Walker."

"What do you want with me, Officer? I did nothing wrong."

"Oh really?" Kate sat down.

"Is it true that every military personnel such as yourself is issued a hunting knife?" Kate asked.

"Yeah, so? It's standard issue."

"Is that so? Then why did we find your hunting knife a few blocks from our crime scene?" She pulled out a picture of the knife and showed it to him.

"Whoa! Whoa! Hold up! I did not kill anyone! I mean, yeah that's my knife but I didn't kill anyone! Someone stole my knife a few days ago when I got back."

"So you're saying you had nothing to do with murder? Your knife just so happens to be there?"

"Yes. Who's the victim by the way?"

"Cameron Walker, your sister."

"Cam's dead? Oh god..."

"What ever you think I did, I didn't do anything! I loved my sister! I wouldn't dare to hurt her, let alone murder her!"

"Okay then. Where were you between 11 p.m. and 1 a.m?" Kate asked.

"I got home at around 10 and then I left and went to a bar nearby with my friends. I stayed until 3 a.m. and then crashed at a friend's house."

"You can check," he added.

"I intend to. Do you know anyone that would want to hurt your sister?"

"Her boyfriend, maybe. Or his brother. The Masterson brothers had a thing for Cam but Cam chose Zach instead of Elliot."

"Thank you for your time, Mr Walker."

"Officer? Can you find my sister's killer? What he did to Cam... My sister didn't deserve such a fate."

"I'll do everything I can, Mr Walker." With that, Kate left the interrogation room.

* * *

Kate's phone buzzed. It was from Lanie. She then headed to the morgue.

"Hey Lanie," Kate greeted her friend.

"Hey."

"What do you have for me?"

"I was right. The vic bleed to death. But she was first struck at her spine, causing her to be paralyzed from the waist down."

"Before she could recover from her initial shock, the killer struck her in the stomach and left her to die. There was no sign of struggle which suggest..."

"She knew and trusted the killer. Talk about back stabbing."

"Speaking of back stabbing, I can't believe that you didn't tell me about writer boy!"

"What?"

"Honey, don't lie to me. I've seen you two in tabloids and magazines. Are you two serious?"

"Yeah... He asked me to move in on my birthday and I said yes."

"Oh my god! Details, girl!"

"Later. I have to get back. Thanks, Lanie!"

* * *

Beckett headed back to the precinct. Kate walked back to the bullpen as the elevator dinged. Out came Richard Castle, holding two cups of coffee.

"Castle? What are you doing here?"

"I came to give you this," he handed her the cup of coffee. "I figured you needed the caffeine."

"Grande Skim Latte with two pumps of sugar free vanilla... Rick, how did you know?"

"I know everything," he teased.

"Thank you."

"So how's the case coming?"

"Brutal but I got a lead."

"Who is it?"

"Boyfriend's brother but I can't get a hold of him. Elliot Masterson."

"_The_ Elliot Masterson? The son of Eric Masterson? Brother to the dropout Zachariah Masterson?"

"You know him?"

"I know _of_ him. Elliot hasn't talked to his brother ever since he dropout. He took over Masterson Inc. when his father passed away late last year."

"He's one of the youngest and smartest business man in history. What? You look like you just saw something..." Rick said.

"You just helped me solved my case!" Kate exclaimed. She gave him a peck on the cheek before running away.

"Um... You're welcome."

* * *

In the interrogation room, Zach Masterson was waiting impatiently. Kate walked in.

"What am I doing here? I told you guys everything!"

"Not everything. You lied to us about your whereabouts on the night of the murder."

"What? No, I didn't!"

"We called your brother, Zach! He said he hasn't seen or spoken to you since you dropped out."

"We found a partial fingerprint on the handle of the knife that was used to stab Cam in the back and then in the stomach!"

"It matched with yours. That's thief and murder, Zach. If you confess now, maybe I can drop the thief charges."

"She cheated on me! Did you know that? With my own brother! She lied to my face when I caught them together! I loved her!"

Kate took out a picture and showed it to him. It was a picture of Zach, Cam and Elliot when they were younger. Kate also took out a note and handed it to him.

"She didn't cheat on you. She wanted to surprise you on your birthday. She wanted you to have your brother back."

He took the picture and began sobbing.

"Zachariah Masterson, you're under arrest for the murder of Cameron Walker."

* * *

"Good work, Beckett," Roy complimented.

"Thank you, Detective."

"That's _Captain_ to you, _Detective_ Beckett," Roy said.

"What?" Kate asked.

"Captain Jones retiring early. As of today, I'm your new captain and you're my new detective."

"I don't know what to say... Thank you, sir."

"Looks like your hard work really paid off seeing that you're the youngest ever to make detective."

"Wow... Thank you, sir."

"Alright. You get the rest of the night off. Come tomorrow, you'll get your detective badge and your new partner."

"Partner, sir?"

"Yeah... He's ex-special forces. He's transferring from the 54th. Name's Detective Javier Esposito."

"Great," she said sarcastically.

"See you tomorrow, _detective_," Roy said before leaving.

* * *

Kate Beckett dragged her feet to the loft and as soon as she saw the couch, she walked towards it and flopped on it. Rick walked out of his office and saw her.

"Hey. Did you catch the guy?"

"Yeah, I did. What are you doing up anyways?"

"I don't know... I think I write better at night. Want some wine?"

"I love some," she said as she sat up.

Rick came back and handed her a glass of red wine.

"Hey, you okay?" Rick asked.

After she took a gulp of her wine, she sat it down on the table and looked up at him.

"I just got promoted to Detective."

"What?" he smiled.

"I start tomorrow," she said as a smile crept on her face.

"Kate, that's great news! You're like the youngest ever to be a detective!" he exclaimed.

"I know and now I have a new partner. His name is Esposito. He's ex-special forces."

"That is so COOL!"

He sat his glass down and got up. Castle pulled Beckett up with him. He wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her in.

"Hmm... Detective Kate Beckett... There's a nice ring to it."

"Yeah, it does," Kate said.

"Well, _detective_, this calls for a celebration," he said.

"What do you have in mind, Mr Castle?"

He pulled her in and gave her a passionate kiss.

* * *

**That's it for now. The names **Cameron "Cam" Walker**, **Zachariah "Zach" Masterson**, **Elliot Masterson** and **Kevin Walker** are all my own characters. They are in my own story called **_Freedom Fighters_**. If you guys are interested, chapter one is on WattPad under the name AlexaMWise which is also a character name. The case is my own case. I got a message from a friend about an unsolved murder and I found it odd that the guy got away with it. So being the geeky detective that I am, I made into a case. I changed it a bit here and there but it's still my own.**

**1) What do you think?**

**2) I added Roy Montgomery because I just had too. He's a cool character.**

**3) What do you think will happen now that Esposito is coming in the fanfic?**

**4) Did you guys like the case? I'm not really good at writing crime stuff so I need to know what you think.**

**This may be the only chapters (14 & 15) that has an actual case unless you guys come up with something or unless you guys want more. PM me if you guys have any suggestions.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Thank you guys so much! Your reviews and suggestions are well appreciated. Thank you very much!**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Castle.**

* * *

As soon as the elevator dinged, Kate Beckett walked into the homicide floor. It was her first day being detective. She was wearing a plain v-shirt with a black leather jacket. Blue comfortable jeans and killer stiletto heels.

With caffeine pumping in her system, she walked into the captain's office to see Captain Roy Montgomery. She knocked on the door and entered the room.

"Ah, Detective Beckett! Just the person I wanted to see!" Roy said.

"Sir?"

"Here's your new badge and your piece," Montgomery handed her her badge which read 41319 and a glock 17.

"Thank you, sir."

Then a bulky hispanic guy with an army buzz cut hair walked into the office.

"Right on time. Beckett, this is your new partner, Javier Esposito."

"Nice to meet you, Detective Beckett," Esposito said.

"Likewise, Detective Esposito."

"We were actually supposed to have one more. A cop from the narcotics division, Detective Kevin Ryan but we couldn't get a hold of him."

Then an officer knocked on the door and asked for Beckett.

"Body dropped," Beckett and Esposito said in unison.

* * *

When they reached the crime scene, they saw a man running away. By instinct, Kate Beckett and Javier Esposito chased after him. They split up along the way, Espo took a turn while Beckett was right on his tail.

Before he knows it, Esposito had tackled the guy right in his blind side. Once he got up, Esposito drew out his piece and pointed at him.

"Who are you?" Beckett asked as she did the same.

"I don't want any trouble," the man said as he raised his arms above his head.

"Well too bad, you got trouble," Esposito said as he took a step forward.

"Search him," Beckett told Esposito.

Detective Esposito placed his piece back into its holster and went to search the guy. Just as Esposito pulled out a gun out of its holster inside the man's jacket, the man used the back of his head and slammed it against Esposito's head. Detective Javier Esposito went down as the man got to his feet, simultaneously pick up his gun and kicked Beckett's gun out of her hands.

With one swift move, the man caught Beckett's piece in mid air and used it to hit her. Before she knew it, she was held at gun point with her own gun.

"Who_ are _you?" Kate barely whispered.

Her hazel green eyes met his piercing blue ones. He kept his gun back into its holster while keeping Beckett's gun pointed at her.

"I'm sorry, detective but the lesser you know, the better."

"I will find you! I'll hunt you down if I have to," Kate hissed as her head began to throb.

"No you won't..." the man squat down, still pointing the gun at Beckett. Using the gun, he titled Kate's head.

"That's nasty. It's going to leave a scar. I recommend you have that check," the man said softly as he examined the cut on Kate's forehead.

"I'm sorry about this," he whacked her head again.

Just before Kate passed out, she heard him say, "We'll see each other soon, detective," before leaving them in the alley.

* * *

Detective Kate Beckett's eyes snapped open as she jolt awake. She jumped up and reach for her piece and found it gone. She searched the place. She was in the ambulance van. Then she felt a sharp pain in her head. She found that she was no longer bleeding.

Groggily, she got up and stumbled on her feet but just in time, her partner, Javier Esposito caught her.

"Hey, you okay?"

"Fine. What happened?"

"The guy got away."

"How.. When did they get here?" Kate asked, referring to the paramedics and other uniforms.

"A couple of uniforms were canvasing the area and one of them spotted us but we were unconscious. They called it in and now here we are."

"Captain Montgomery wants to talk to you."

"I figured. Thanks, Espo," Kate said.

"Espo?" he asked, amused.

"Yeah. Esposito's too long. Is it cool if I call you Espo or Javi?"

"Fine by me."

"Cool," she said with a smile before heading towards Captain Montgomery.

* * *

"Sir, you wanted to see me?" Kate asked.

"Yeah, I heard you got beat up."

"Yeah well, I saw a man running from the crime scene, we chased him down and caught him."

"He looked so innocent, and then suddenly, he knocked out Esposito and me."

"He called us," Roy said.

"What?"

"The guy you fought is one of ours. He's currently undercover and he didn't want to blow it by revealing his identity in the open."

"Who is he?"

"Your new partner, Detective Kevin Ryan."

"That was Kevin Ryan?" Kate asked.

"Yeah... Beckett, I want you and Esposito to take the week off."

"With all due respect sir, I still have a case to solve."

"I have another team to solve this."

"Go home, get some rest. Ryan knocked you out pretty good. You might get a concussion."

"But sir!"

"That's an order, Beckett. Go home."

"Fine." With that, Kate Beckett hailed a cab and headed to the loft.

* * *

Kate dragged her feet to the couch and flopped on it as Rick came out of the office.

"Kate?"

Kate took a pillow and covered her face, not wanting Rick to worry.

"Hey. I'm sorry I disturbed you."

He walked towards her and pulled the pillow away from her face and took a seat beside her. He called her out again. With a sigh, Kate sat up and removed her hands from her face.

"Oh my god! Kate, what happened?" Rick said worriedly as he cupped her face.

"Rick, it's nothing..." Kate lied.

"Kate, don't lie to me. This? This is _not nothing_!"

"Alright! Okay... Me and Esposito were chasing what we thought was a runner, so we got into a fight. The man knocked both of us out. The man? Turns out to be my soon-to-be partner, Kevin Ryan."

"Why didn't Esposito help you?"

"Ryan knocked out Espo first," Kate said.

"And he's supposed to be former special forces? He left you unprotected!" he hissed.

"No! Rick, no, please... Don't do anything stupid. Ryan was undercover and he had to stay in character! Please it's not their fault!"

"Please, Rick! Leave it at that! It's done!" Kate pleaded.

"Fine but I don't like it one bit."

"I don't expect you to," Kate said softly.

"I just... I don't know what I'd do if you got hurt..."

"I know... I know," Kate cupped his face and gave him a slow kiss.

She hated seeing him like this. So vulnerable, so lost knowing that he could do nothing to protect her. As she kissed him, she could feel the sadness, the passion, the love pouring out of him. The kiss soon became heated as their mouth fight for dominance. It was too much. Too overwhelming for Kate to handle. She burst into tears and pulled away from the kiss. She rested her forehead against his and sobbed quitely. Castle cupped her face with both hands.

"Kate? What's wrong?"

"I'm sorry, Rick... I'm so sorry..." Kate pulled away from his forehead and held both his hands. She planted a soft kiss on the palm of his hand.

"Why are you apologizing?"

"I just..." Unable to form the words, Kate just crashed into his chest and began sobbing.

Rick Castle just held her until she stopped crying, occasionally muttering soothing words in her ears. By the time Alexis came home from school with Martha, Castle and Beckett were found sleeping in each others' arm on the couch.

* * *

**That's all I have for you! What do you think of a special appearance of Kevin Ryan? Or in this case, Fenton O'Connell? Tell me what you guys think of this chapter by reviewing! I appreciate all your reviews but it saddens me if there isn't, but I'll live.**

**Special shout out to **Soprano009**! I really liked your suggestion and I will maybe add it in future chapters (The one about Kate and Alexis thing). Again, I love you guys and thank you so much for reading! If you have any suggestions, feel free to add them in the review or PM me. Once again, thank you and _until next time_.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Here's chapter 17**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Castle.**

* * *

"Rick, where are we going?" Kate asked.

"We are going to the Hamptons, I have a house there. I've always wanted to bring you there but never had a reason to. But now I do," he lightly gave her a kiss on her knuckles.

"What about Alexis? Or Martha?" Kate asked worriedly.

"They're fine. Alexis is going camping with her class for the whole weekend. There are parents and teachers there. And mother's doing god knows what, i don't think I want to know."

"So this weekend away is just for us?"

"Just us," he replied with a silly smile.

"I'm going to help you relax," he added.

"Sure you are," Kate said, not believing a word he says.

"I'd bet we'll be doing anything but relaxing," she added.

"Katherine Beckett, always so eager," he teased.

"Always," she said as she took his hand and gave it a soft lingering kiss on his palm. She looked up and saw his eyes darkened as he watched her.

"Eyes on the road, bud," Kate teased.

"You're such a tease, Kate," he whined.

"You have no idea," she teased again.

"Oh god... I really just want to stop this car and take you right here, right now," he whined.

"So, why don't you?" she whispered sultrily

"You're not helping," he complained.

"But you love me anyways," Kate pointed out.

He gave her a lopsided smile and took her hand and gave it a kiss and said, "Yes. I love you with all my heart."

Kate's smile widened. She unbuckled her seat belt and climbed over and gave him a kiss on his lips. When they pulled away, she sat on his lap all the way. Occasionally, she would tease him by whispering her love in his ear and biting it. She would plant butterfly kisses on his face, his neck and his lips. She seriously couldn't wait until they were at the house.

"Whoa! Easy there, tiger! You gotta wait until we're in the house! Then, I'm all yours."

"You're already mine," Kate pointed out.

"Yours. Always."

Kate blushed. "You know you really got to stop doing that."

"Doing what?"

"Whatever you're doing. I might not be able to control myself anymore," Kate said.

"And why is that?" he asked as he raised his eyebrow.

"Because I want you bad," she said with that bedroom voice he loved so much.

"Damn..." Suddenly, Kate felt the car shift forward. Rick had increased the speed. He's probably as eager as she is.

As soon as they reached the house, the car was pulled to a halt. Rick unbuckled his seat belt and grabbed Kate's face and pulled her in for a long slow kiss. She kissed him back while running her hands through his hair.

When they pulled away, she teased, "In the car, Ricky? Really?"

"Well, I honestly don't think we can make it to the door."

Kate bit her lip and gave him a peck on the lips before getting out of the car. With a whine, Rick pulled himself up and got out of the car after her.

"Wow... Hey Rick? You rich or something?" Kate teased.

"Well, I'm not James Patterson rich but I do okay," Rick played along.

"Come on. Let's get inside."

* * *

After they got settled in, Kate suggested to go to the beach. A few hours later, they were sitting near the beach, admiring the beauty of it all. Kate looked over her boyfriend and smiled warmly as he took her hand.

Kate then decided to go for a walk. She got up and held a hand out to Rick. He took her hand, got up and intertwine their fingers. They walked by the sea. Letting their toes touch the wet sand and letting the waves touch their toes every now and then. The trip was perfect. She was there, alone with the man she loved. She couldn't ask for more.

"Thank you, Rick. This has been amazing," Kate said.

"Anything for you," Rick said.

He leaned in and gave her a soft, gentle kiss on her lips. She smiled as they pulled away. They continued walking. They walked in silence but it was the good kind of silence. They stole kisses from each other every now and then. Kate then nudge him with her elbow. He pushed her lightly and playfully but she almost lost her balance.

He took the opportunity and ran from her. She giggled as she got up and chased after him. After a few minutes, she caught up to him and jumped on him. He ended up giving her a piggyback ride. He turned his head and she gave him a small kiss on his cheek.

After a few minutes of piggyback riding, Kate jumped off of Rick's back and stared at the sun set. It was the most beautiful scene she had ever seen. She was snapped back into the world when she felt something in her hand. She turned and saw a small box. Beckett looked at Castle who just stood there, smiling. She opened it and found two carat gold ring. Her jaw dropped when she saw it.

"Oh my god... Is this what I think this is?"

He nodded in response.

"Rick..." Kate trailed off.

"Kate... I've never been so sure in my life. You.. You're the best thing that ever happened in my life. I'm a writer and yet you have the ability to make me speechless. I know for a fact that there isn't a word out there to describe how much I love you and how you made me feel. You're the first woman that I've ever loved in a really long time. And... I want to spend the rest of my life with you."

"Rick..."

He got down on one knee, took the box and presented it to her.

"Katherine Houghton Beckett.. You've been my best friend for as long as I can remember. And I love that you became my girlfriend. But I decided I want more. So um... Will you marry me?," Castle asked with a silly smile.

She nodded and Castle slid the ring on her finger. Kate then jumped towards him, giving him with a surprise attack hug, causing him to fall backwards. She leaned in and gave him a passionate kiss. He quickly returned the kiss and pulled her closer. Beckett suddenly pulled away and got up. He lifted himself up by his elbow, looked at her, confused, while she brushed the sand off of her. She smiled at him and offered him her hand. He smiled back, took her hand and got up. They walked back to the house with their hands intertwine.

* * *

After the weekend away from the city, they decided to get back or people might start wondering where they went. While in the car, Castle noticed that Beckett wasn't wearing her ring.

"Why aren't you wearing your ring?"

"Rick... It's a beautiful ring and don't get me wrong, I want to marry you but I don't want to lose the ring or raise any suspicion. You know... Paparazzis and all," Kate explained.

"Oh.. Now that you mentioned it, you do make a point."

"Don't worry. I'm keeping it close."

He smiled warmly at her, took her hand and held it.

"I love you, Katherine Beckett."

"I love you too, Rick."

Once they were back at the loft, Alexis gave her father an attach hug.

"Hey sweetheart! I missed you too!"

Once they pulled away, Rick asked, "How's camping?"

"Awesome! How's your weekend, daddy?"

Rick and Kate exchanged looks. "Alexis... There's something you need to know..."

* * *

**That's it for now! The story is coming to an end soon. So sad :( I have three more chapters to go! Review will make me happy! Also, tell me how you guys want the story to end! This is after all for you guys! So leave your suggestion in the review or PM me. Have a great day guys!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Hey guys! I know that it's been a really long time! My exams just ended and school is taking a lot of time away and I haven't been able to write. SO I just whipped this up a few minutes ago. Hope you guys like it!**

* * *

A few months later, Kate Beckett was shopping for her wedding dress with Martha, Lanie, Johanna and Alexis. She tried so many dresses but couldn't seem to find the right one.

"Honey, you've tried several different dresses. Just pick one already!" Lanie said.

"I'm sorry, Lanie... They are all lovely but... I just can't find the right one," Kate said.

"Hey Kate?" a little voice called out.

Kate bent down and smiled at the little redhead. "Yeah, Lil' Red?"

"I don't care what dress you pick. You look beautiful in every dress," Alexis said.

"Daddy will love whatever you pick!" she added.

"Aww! Thanks, Alexis."

Kate opened her arms out and the redhead wrapped her arms around Kate's neck and hugged her.

"I'm so glad that you're going to marry my daddy. I love you," Alexis said.

Kate wrapped her arms around the little girl and said, "I love you too, Alexis. Always."

When the two pulled away, Alexis handed Kate another dress and asked her to try it. She tried it on and looked in the mirror. It was simple and elegant. It was perfect. Kate stepped out of the dressing room. Alexis had a huge smile on her face.

"It's perfect, Katie," Johanna said.

"You think?" Kate asked.

"Yeah... Thank the heavens that I get to be alive to see your wedding day," Johanna gushed.

"Oh, mom," Kate said as she embraced her mother.

When they pulled away, Johanna added, "Rick's a lucky guy."

"Yeah, he is," Kate blushed.

* * *

After a long day of fitting and shopping, they decided that it was best to head home and get a good night's sleep. Kate ended up carrying Alexis as she slept. They soon arrived at the loft. Luckily for them, Rick Castle was out for the whole day with the boys.

Kate carried Alexis all the way up to her room and tucked the redhead into bed. Kate leaned in and gave her a light kiss on her forehead.

"Sweet dreams, Lil' Red," Kate whispered.

"Don't go, mommy," Alexis mumbled in her sleep.

Kate's heart began to flutter. She smiled and said, "I'm not going anywhere, Lil' Red."

Kate lied down on Alexis' over sized bed and immediately the girl cuddled against her and soon drifted back to sleep.

"I love you, Kate. So glad that you're my mommy," Alexis said before she went back to sleep.

"Me too, kid. I love you," Kate said even though she knew that Alexis had fallen asleep.

* * *

The next day, Kate woke up in an unfamiliar room. She then noticed a little ball of red cuddling beside her and she remembered what happened. Quietly, Kate tiptoed out of Alexis' room, hoping not to wake her up. As soon as Kate Beckett stepped out of the room, the aroma of freshly brewed coffee entered her lungs and she headed to the kitchen.

"Hey! Morning!" greeted her fiancé, Rick Castle.

"Hey? When... When did you come in?" Kate asked.

"Yesterday, at around the same time as you," Rick replied as he gently placed an omelette on a plate.

"Why didn't you say anything?"

"I didn't want to wake you. By the way, thank you. For what you did for Alexis," Rick said.

"And what exactly did I do?"

He smirked and went around the counter and hugged her from behind.

"You were being you," he whispered in her ear.

"You were being the remarkable, extraordinary person I've known to love just by being yourself," Rick added.

"Awww, Rick... That's so sweet," Kate said as she pulled away and hugged him properly.

"I can't wait to marry you," he admitted.

They pulled away and Beckett leaned up, tiptoed a bit and pressed a soft kiss upon his lips. When she pulled away, she had a huge smile on her face.

"And _I_ can't wait to marry _you_," she said as she leaned in for another kiss.

* * *

The next day, Beckett had to go to work. It was her last day as Detective Kate Beckett. After that day, she would be Kate Castle. Maybe she won't change her professional name. As she entered the homicide floor of the 12th Precinct, Captain Montgomery called for her. She entered his office to find Detectives Ryan and Esposito there as well.

"Sir? You called?" Kate asked.

"Ah, Beckett! Good to have you back! I believed that you've met Detective Kevin Ryan?" Captain Montgomery asked.

"Yeah, we've met," Kate said as she eyed her soon-to-be partner from head to toe.

Kevin Ryan gave her an apologetic smile, "Sorry about that."

"And since I hear that you're getting married tomorrow, I've given you a few weeks off for yur honeymoon and Detective Ryan will help if there's any cases while you're gone," Roy said.

"That's very kind of you, sir. Thank you," Kate said with a smile.

"Alright then. You three are dismissed."

The three detectives walked out awkwardly of the office and as soon as they reached Beckett's desk, Javier Esposito had a smirk on his face.

"Eh, yo, Beckett! When were you going to tell me that you were getting married tomorrow?"

"I thought you knew. Didn't Lanie tell you?" Kate asked.

"Yeah, I knew but I didn't know it was tomorrow," Esposito pointed out.

"It's not big deal, Javi," Kate said.

"No big deal? Beckett, getting married means a lifetime commitment. You sure you're ready for this?"

"I'm sure," Beckett said without hesitation.

"Well then, congratulations, Beckett," he said.

"Thanks, Javi."

A few hours into work and Kate was dying to get out of there. The elevator doors pinged and out came a small redhead running towards her.

"Kate!" called the redhead.

Kate Beckett spun her chair and bent down and hugged the girl.

"Hey Lil' Red!" she pulled away, "What are you doing here?"

"Daddy wanted me to come and check up on you."

"And where is daddy?"

"He's waiting by the car."

"Uh huh... Well, tell your daddy that I'm fine and I'll see him tomorrow at the altar."

"Okay!"

"Hang on one second," she turned to her partners.

"Guys, this is Alexis Castle. My soon-to-be step-daughter. Alexis, this is Javier and Kevin. They're gonna be your uncles," Kate said.

"Huh, I'm gonna be an uncle," Javi said proudly.

"Say goodbye, Alexis."

"Bye Uncle Javi! Bye Uncle Kevin!" said the redhead.

She then ran back into the elevator and headed down.

* * *

**This is shorter than usual but I hope it's okay! _Two more chapters left_ you guys! Again thank you so much for reading and waiting. Bye!**


End file.
